


Love me tender

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: The Yule Ball is coming and Harry still had no one to go with. Luckily, Draco has no one as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used some lines from the book.  
> The songtext and songs are by Elvis Presley (Is mentioned)

**Chapter One**

He couldn't ask her. He couldn't. But he had to. Cho stood there looking puzzled, watching him. The words came out before Harry had quite got his tongue around them. He wanted to have it behind him as quickly as possible.

"Wangoballwime?"

"Sorry?", said Cho.

"D'you - d'you want to go to the ball with me?", said Harry.

"Oh!", said Cho, "Oh, Harry, I'm really sorry. I've already said I'll go with someone else."

"Oh.", said Harry.

It was odd; a moment before, his insides had been writhing like snakes, but now, after her answer, he felt released.

"I'm really sorry.", she said again.

"That's ok.", said Harry.

"Well-", Cho said.

Harry nodded slowly and turned on his heel.  
As he walked away, Harry thought, it was even more odd, that he didn't care as much as he thought he would. Something inside him wasn't working right. Why wasn't he disappointed that Cho was already going with someone else?

"Hey, Harry.", Neville pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

"Hi.", Harry said.  
  
Neville accompanied Harry to the Great Hall, where Ron and Hermione were already waiting. Ron shoved ten or more chicken wings in his mouth and Hermione frowned at him. She still was in no good mood. During dinner they didn't talk much, what was much of Harry's liking. His eyes swept over to the Slytherin table, where the pale face of Draco Malfoy caught his immediate attention. He had his head propped up on his arm and poked with his fork in his meat with a scowl on his face. Harry had never seen him smile. Okay, that's actually not true. In first year, he had smiled at Harry, before Harry had rejected his handshake and was sorted into Gryffindor. And then, his thoughts went back to Cho. Had Harry only imagined that he loved Cho? That was absolutely impossible. Although... Malfoy looked up and his eyes met Harry's for a quarter second and then he looked away at Pansy Parkinson, who sat right next to him. They started talking and now, Harry felt what he should have felt when he had talked to Cho. His insides ached and felt like they were set on fire.  
  
"Harry?", Hermione asked. Harry blinked and looked at her.

"Hm?", he asked.

"You-"

"Mate, I know you don't like Malfoy, but that look... you're not going to kill him, are you?", Ron asked.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't looking at Malfoy, he was looking at that bitch Parkinson that was talking to him and gripping his arm like she would fall down without it. What the hell was going on right now?

"I need to go.", Harry said and before either Ron or Hermione could say something, he shoved his plate away and stood up.

Harry hurried out of the Hall, ignoring Malfoy and the others.  
As soon as he reached the first deserted corridor, he leaned against a wall, closed his eyes and breathed out. He now wished so much, that Malfoy would simply take Harry's hands from his face and looked at him with his beautiful grey- STOP! Harry opened his eyes again, no Malfoy in sight, and he ran for his life up to Gryffindor tower. He named the password and climbed inside. The common room was empty, no single person in here. Harry hurried upstairs and slammed the door behind him. He didn't even bother to undress, he just threw himself, face forward, on to his bed and breathed heavily. After a second or so, Harry screamed into his pillow. Louder and longer than he had ever before. What was wrong with him? _Malfoy_? Seriously?  
  
"Stop it, Harry, stop it!", he shouted to himself and slapped himself on his cheek.  
  
It must be the nervosity from the ball. Harry was frustrated, that's all. He could never like Draco sodding Malfoy with his shining silver hair and his-  
  
"STOP IT!", Harry shouted again into his pillow. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.  
  
"Are you alright?", Ron asked. Harry groaned in return.  
  
"Okay.", Ron said, took his hand away and stood up. Harry sighed and buried his head back in his pillow.  
  
After a while, Neville and Seamus joined them, neither Harry or Ron talked to them. They put on their pyjamas and slipped under their blankets silently. Ron flicked his wand and the lights extinguished. Harry rolled his eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
_He was walking down a corridor at Hogwarts. The looks of the portrait followed him. Harry walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady, named her the password and jumped inside. Some Gryffindors were in the common room, not many. Two were reading on the red leather sofa, three were studying on the table and one was coming down from the girl's dormitory. Harry climbed the stairs to his own dorm and opened the door. No one was inside, but he heard someone humming from the bathroom. Harry didn't know why he did this, but he walked over and peaked through the keyhole. Malfoy was standing in front of the mirror and combed his hair, while humming to a song from the Weird Sisters. Harry watched him getting rid of his shirt and trousers._  
  
He pulled himself out of his dream.  
  
"Fuck!", Harry cursed silently.

Why did he have to have a boner right now? Why? He rolled his eyes and grabbed his wand.

"If it's hard, just rub it.", George had once told Harry.

After a few silencing charms, he pulled down his pyjama bottoms and grabbed his dick. He started rubbing his hand up and down and his thoughts drifted off to Malfoy. Not how he was in the dream, but how he was in real life. An arse. But he was somehow... no! He was not cute! Frustrated, Harry came over himself, but didn't feel more satisfied than before. Great! Now the fist time he ever wanked was because of _Malfoy_! He produced a cleaning spell and lifted the silencing charms from his bed. Harry groaned annoyed and closed his eyes, hoping there would be no second dream of Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As Harry woke up, sudden panic swept over him. It was one day before the ball and he still had no one to go with. And not in his wildest dreams, he would ask _Malfoy_ out. Ron, Seamus and Neville were already downstairs in the common room and as Harry had finished, they walked together to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny waited for them on the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down next to Hermione and they started breakfast. Every now and then, Harry's eyes darted over to the table from Slytherin, where he watched Malfoy for a single second and then looked away.  
  
Even in class, he couldn't resist looking at the blond git. In potions, their eyes met and Malfoy scowled at him. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at his potion, that was boiling now.  
  
"Argh, damn it!", he cursed and switched off the top plate.

Malfoy laughed at him and Harry couldn't stop looking at him. He was so beautiful when he laughed. Okay, he had said it. Yes, Malfoy was beautiful. At least when he laughed.  
  
"Potter!", Snape sneered and Harry looked at him.  
"What do you think you are doing?", Snape asked, his black hair falling over his face.  
  
"Actually, I'm messing up my potion, Sir.", Harry said in an undertone.  
  
"Mind your attidute, Potter.", said Snape.

Harry nodded and Snape walked away, his black cloak swinging behind him.  
  
"What's wrong?", Ron asked. Harry looked at him.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm fine.", Harry answered.  
  
"You shouldn't be. Tomorrow is the ball and we still have no partner.", Ron said and looked furious.

Harry shrugged, trying not to think of Malfoy.  
After Harry had ruined his potion, he had no time to start a second one, so he had nothing to present Snape at the end of the lesson.  
  
"T, Potter. Failed.", Snape said, a mean smile carving his lips.

Harry groaned annoyed, grabbed his bag and left the classroom. Hermione and Ron waited in front of the door for him.  
  
"You two already go, I need to check something.", Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Harry, you're not going to do something stupid, are you?", she asked.  
  
"Maybe.", Harry answered.

Hermione nodded slowly and they walked off. Harry waited in front of the classroom and listened.  
  
"That's an E, Malfoy. Very good work.", he heard Snape say.  
  
"Thank you, Professor.", Malfoy said and Harry heard someone walking to the door.  
  
Malfoy came outside, looked at Harry for a second and then walked off. Harry hesitated, debating silently in his head wether to follow the slimy, gorgeous git or to stay in front of Snape's classroom like an idiot. Harry decided on the first one.  
  
"Malfoy!", he said loudly, before he could stop himself, but Malfoy didn't react.

He kept walking through the dim corridor. Harry broke into a run.  
  
"Malfoy, wait!", he said again and caught up with him at last.  
  
"What?", Malfoy snapped and stopped. Harry stopped as well and his brain went completely blank.  
"What do you want, Potter?", Malfoy asked annoyed.  
  
"Um...", Harry said slowly, trying hardly to find the right words, while Malfoy crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Harry through narrowed eyes.  
"I- Um...", Harry never felt that nervous in his whole life. It was not to compare with Cho.  
  
"Stop stammering, Potter.", Malfoy said and his face softened.  
  
Harry suddenly felt like he had a panic attack. He breathed heavily and his mind was racing. How should he say this? No matter what words he will use, Malfoy will say no. What will happen if he says no? Even more important, what if he says _yes_? But how should Harry ask him? Merlin, that was so stressing. " _Will you go?_ " Or better " _Do you want to go_?" What about " _Do you already have someone to go_?" Harry started sweating.  
  
"Potter, you idiot, are you alright?", Malfoy asked and loosened his arms.  
  
Harry looked at him and sucked in every movement Malfoy made. His long, blond eyelashes closed and opened slowly, revealing and hiding his beautiful, shining grey eyes. Malfoy rubbed with the back of his pale hand against his pale cheek. Harry couldn't hold it anymore. If he wouldn't ask Malfoy now, he would explode.

"D'youwannagototheballwi'me?", he asked quickly. Malfoy furrowed his blonde brows.  
  
"What?", he asked confused.

Harry breathed out heavily and his chest hurt.  
Malfoy didn't wait for Harry's second attempt to ask him. He grabbed Harry's elbow and dragged him into a side corridor, that was lit by only a few torches.  
  
"Hey, you loser, breathe.", Malfoy said and sounded unusually soft.

His voice actually made Harry calm down. He breathed in and out slowly and tried to relax, what wasn't really easy with Malfoy being so close to him, in a dark corridor, outside Snape's classroom.  
  
"Now, what do you want?", Malfoy asked, trying to get his voice back to haughty.  
  
"Um- I... Do you want to go to the ball with me?", Harry asked, taking a breath between every single word.

Malfoy made a step back and hit the wall. Harry's heart started hammering against his ribs, he wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy heard it beating. He was going to say no. Of course. Harry had known it! Why was he even stupid enough to ask him?  
  
"Oh God!", Harry said and sunk into his knees."Oh God, I'm so sorry!", he said. Malfoy looked down at him, his eyes were shadowed by his hair.  
  
"Stand up, Potter, you idiot. Stand up.", Malfoy said.

Harry wished Malfoy would just leave, but he did as he was told as pushed himself back up on his feet. He looked at Malfoy, what hurt more than it did ever before.

"Potter.", Malfoy said and he sounded apologizing. Why didn't he stop torturing Harry and just say no?  
"Come to the lake. Midnight.", Malfoy said and without waiting for Harry to say another word, he left.  
  
Harry looked after him, rounding a corner and vanishing out of sight. Harry didn't need his pillow no to scream into.

"FUCK!", he screamed and his throat hurt.  
  
He grabbed his bag and quickly left the dungeons. He had missed Transfiguration, so Harry hurried to greenhouse two, where his class already waited. Professor Sprout came just right after him.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?", Hermione asked with her usual worried look.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione.", said Harry, although that was not completely true.  
  
During Herbology he couldn't concentrate at all. Malfoy didn't show up for the whole lesson, nor did he for the lesson after. Harry would like to curse him for being such an asshole. It was 100% a trick that Harry should come to the lake. Probably every student will hide behind bushes and laugh at Harry for asking Draco Malfoy out. Harry didn't plan to go there. No chance Malfoy was going to hurt him more than he already did. But that was just the way Malfoy was - a fucking prat.  
  
"What have I missed in Transfiguration?", Harry asked after their two Herbology lessons.  
  
"Professor McGonnagal was furious that you weren't there.", Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, she was really angry. Said the next time you do this you'll get detention. She was in no good mood today.", Ron added.

Harry laughed, nodding.  
  
"Have you heard something about Malfoy?", Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione stopped in mid-track.

"What?", Hermione asked.

"You didn't kill him, did you?", Ron asked.

"What? No! I didn't- No!", answered Harry in disbelief.

"Um, I haven't heard anything, why?", Hermione said.

"Oh, just so.", Harry answered and walked off.  
  
Hermione and Ron came after him, and they walked back to their common room.  
  
"Have you found someone to go to the ball with?", Hermione asked Harry and sunk into the soft leather of the sofa. Harry sat down next to her and Ron on the other side of Harry.  
  
"No, not yet.", Harry answered and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Crookshanks jumped into Hermione's lap and rubbed her head against Hermione's arm. Hermione smiled and petted her on the head.  
  
"What do you mean "Not yet"?", Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know...", said Harry, "I already know who I'm going to ask, but I don't know whether they already have one."  
  
"Who? Who are you going to ask?", Hermione asked, desperate for his answer, but Harry shook his head.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you.", he answered. And with that, the conversation was ended.

Ginny entered the common room and sat down on the armchair next to Hermione. Crookshanks jumped from Hermione next to Ginny and Ginny smiled. Hermione turned away from Harry and talked to Ginny.  
  
"Come on, will you at least tell _me_ , who you're going with?", Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, I don't even know yet, if-"  
  
"Yes, yes, but who are you going to ask?", Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you.", answered Harry.  
  
"Really not?", Ron asked and Harry shook his head.  
  
"It should be a surprise.", Harry said.  
  
"A surprise?", Ginny asked and looked at Harry. He shrugged.  
  
"Harry's not telling us who he wants to ask out to the ball.", Hermione told her.  
  
"What?", Ginny asked and laughed. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm tired.", he said and attempted to stand up.  
  
"We haven't even had dinner.", Ron protested.

He was right, Harry couldn't go to bed without having eaten something first. Harry nodded slowly and sat back down.  
  
"Sorry.", he said and looked at his hands.  
  
"What? No, no, we have to be sorry. If you want to surprise us, it's okay. Totally fine by me.", Hermione said smiling. Ron nodded.  
  
"Totally, yes.", he said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, sorry, but I have to go to see some girls from my year, we wanted to talk about tomorrow.", Ginny said and stood up.  
  
As soon as the portrait closed, Hermione slid closer to Harry and smiled.  
  
"So, why don't you think she will go with you?", she asked. Harry flinched at the word _she_.  
  
"Um... it's complicated.", he answered, "I don't know if they already have one."  
  
Hermione nodded, so did Ron.  
  
"Makes sense.", he said. Harry looked at him and Hermione clapped in her hands.  
  
"So, who's hungry?", she asked and stood up immediately.  
  
Ron jumped to his feet and hurried to the portrait hole. Harry laughed and followed them outside. The Great Hall was already filled with students and teachers. Dumbledore sat as usual in the middle of the staff table and talked to McGonnagal. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down next to Seamus, Dean and Neville. Even before Harry started eating, he looked over to the Slytherin table, searching the familiar blond head, but Malfoy wasn't anywhere to be seen, only Parkinson and his other idiotic friends sat there. Harry sighed.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?", Hermione asked. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes.", he answered shortly, but again, he lied.  
  
"Hey, Harry, do you already have your robes?", Dean asked.  
  
"What?", Harry asked and looked away from the table on the other side of the hall, "Oh, yes, I have."  
  
"My grandma made mine. They arrived yesterday.", Neville said with a proud look on his face.  
  
"Wow, Neville, that's so cool.", Hermione said smiling. Neville smiled back and bit in his carrot.  
  
"Who're you goin' with?", Seamus asked Harry.

And there was this question again. So annoying!  
  
"He doesn't know yet, so stop asking.", Ron answered even before Harry could open his mouth.  
  
"Thanks, Ron.", he said and Ron smiled.  
  
"Sorry.", Seamus replied and held his hands up defensively.  
  
Nearly everyone in the Hall talked about the next evening. After some time, Harry's eyes caught a slim figure, entering the Great Hall. Malfoy's head turned into Harry's direction as soon as he entered. Harry followed him with his eyes, walking over to his own table, where he sat down next to Crabbe. Malfoy didn't bother taking some food, he just stared straight ahead at Harry. Harry felt his stomach turning and his heart racing. His cheeks reddened and Harry had this stupid look on his face, where he tried to fight the urge to smile. Malfoy sat there, his grey and dangerous eyes upon Harry's and watched him.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry.", Ron asked.  
  
Harry blinked and looked at Ron.  
  
"Hm?", he asked. Ron didn't seem to notice where Harry was looking.  
  
"Your face is abnormally red.", said Neville, he too didn't know where Harry had his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah... it's hot in here. Isn't it? I mean, chew, very hot.", Harry lied nervously.  
  
The others looked at him and then at each other and continued eating, so did Harry. Every now and then, he looked up at Malfoy, who was now eating and talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy turned his head and looked at Harry. His cheeks got at least as red as Harry's were and Malfoy looked away again. Harry stabbed his meat with his fork aggressively. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but he shot her a hard look and she closed her mouth again.  
  
"I'm tired.", Harry said and stood up.  
  
He didn't plan to go out tonight. Malfoy was tricking him and Harry knew it. No one of the others said anything, probably because they knew that Harry already was in a bad mood.  
He left the Hall and felt Malfoy's eyes in his neck. Harry ignored the whispers of the girls that stood in the hallway and the giggle when he passed them. He named the password and climbed in. The Gryffindor common room was filled with only ten or twelve people. They all looked at him, as he walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Of course, his dorm room was empty as he closed the door behind himself. Harry walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He undressed in front of the mirror and suddenly remembered his dream. Malfoy, pale, naked-  
  
"SHIT!", Harry cursed loudly.  
  
Harry must be out of his mind. He was only _thinking_ of Malfoy and got a hard-on. That was really unbelievable. Wouldn't Malfoy be such a prick, Harry would maybe understand it, but Malfoy is... _Malfoy_. That's reason enough not to get a hard-on while thinking of him. Harry stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He leaned against the wall with his back and let the water flow down his face. He started drumming with his fingers against the wall in a specific rhythm.  
During dinner, Malfoy wanted to 100% confuse Harry and trick him with these smouldering eyes, so he would come to the lake. But it was not going to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry lay awake half of the night, unsure whether to go or not. This could probably be a trick. Or not. Malfoy didn't say no yet. Maybe he would actually say _yes_. Or not. Harry didn't know what to do. If he would go and Malfoy would trick him, he could for ever hate himself. If he wouldn't go and Malfoy hadn't even planned to trick him, he could for ever hate himself. Besides, Malfoy would have to plan the prank in three hours, what was practically impossible. But for Malfoy is everything possible. Harry checked his watch. Five minutes after midnight. He lay the watch back on his bedside table and closed his eyes for a second. Damn it, he was hopeless.  
  
Harry groaned silently and stood up. Without one noise, he threw his oversized t-shirt over and slipped into his shoes. With his lit wand in the right, and the cloak in the left hand, he sneaked out of the portrait hole. The portraits were snoring peacefully, as Harry crept past them. He couldn't believe he was doing this. _Why was he doing this?_  Harry walked faster towards the Entrance Hall. A small part in Harry said he should turn, because it was a trap. Another part screamed Malfoy's name. Harry walked through darkness. The way before him was only illuminated by the light of his wand and the snow at his feet twinkled in the light.  
  
Harry walked slower and then, he came to a halt. Malfoy sat on the edge of the lake, levitating small pebbles into the nearly frozen water. He had his back turned at Harry, but Harry knew Malfoy wasn't smiling. Malfoy's hair was shining slightly in the dim moonlight. He hadn't noticed Harry yet, so Harry silently walked closer. Just behind Malfoy, he took the cloak off and sat down next to the Slytherin. Malfoy looked at Harry.  
  
"Hey.", Harry said and tried to smile, but it was kind of hard.  
  
"I didn't thought you would come.", Malfoy said quietly.  
  
"I didn't thought you meant it.", answered Harry, shrugging.

Malfoy's lips actually twitched a bit and Harry's heart fluttered.  
  
"Um-", Malfoy said and looked back at the water.  
  
Harry felt the nervosity again and concentrated hard on not to have another panic attack. Malfoy turned his head to look Harry in the eyes.  
  
"About the ball...", he said, driving Harry mad with his slow and calm voice.  
  
Why didn't he just answer? God, damn it! Harry didn't dare to blink, afraid of missing something.  
  
"You know, Potter, you-"  
  
But Malfoy didn't come any further, because Harry exploded.  
  
"Fuck it, Malfoy! I'm going to tell you something right now. I can't stand you! I can't stand your silky hair! I can't stand your stupid smirk when I mess up my potion! I can't stand your cocky attitude whenever you talk to me! I can't stand your beautiful pale sun hostile skin! I can't stand the smell of your damn expensive cologne! I can't stand the feeling that my heart is about to jump out of its place whenever I see you! I can't stand the way you walk! I can't stand anything about you! And I can't fucking stand it, that I like you that much, okay? I hate it!", Harry said loudly and breathed heavily.  
  
Malfoy looked at him, but instead of answering, he grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and pressed his pale lips against Harry's. Harry gasped in surprise and closed his eyes. And really, his heart was about to kill him. Malfoy's tongue slid over Harry's upper lip and Harry opened them. Merlin, Malfoy made such good things with his tongue! Harry moaned, as Malfoy's cold fingers found the waistband of Harry's pyjama trousers. Malfoy didn't let go of Harry's lips, while he warmed his hands on the edge of Harry's pyjama bottoms. Harry pulled him closer and lay one hand on the small of Malfoy's back and digged the fingers of his other hand in Malfoy's hair, what made the Slytherin groan. Harry smiled as Malfoy's lips partened with his. He had never felt more alive.  
  
"Is that a yes?", Harry asked with a nervous smile.  
  
Malfoy laughed, but seemed as nervous as Harry was.  
  
"It is a yes, you idiot!", he said and pressed a second kiss to Harry's lips.

"But if you ruin my shoes, I'll leave you alone in the dance floor.", said Malfoy.  
  
"You wouldn't.", Harry answered with a smirk. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.  
  
"True.", he said, shrugging, and Harry laughed.  
"And? How are you?", Malfoy asked.  
  
"Glorious.", Harry smiled, but Malfoy didn't react as he had thought he would. He barely smiled, but looked rather serious.  
  
"I mean, apart from this.", said Malfoy and pointed with his finger between himself and Harry, "I mean with all the Tournament stuff and else."  
  
Harry was now even more surprised than he had been about the kiss. _Draco Malfoy_ wanted to know how he felt. That was something Harry had to get used to.  
  
"I- um, I dont know.", Harry said.

He normally only talked about this with Hermione, Ron or Sirius, but not with Malfoy. It was kind of strange.  
  
"Hey, Potter. Relax.", Malfoy smiled and lay his hand on Harry's.  
  
"Well, you know, I kind of get used to it. I mean first year was shitty. Second year was shitty. Third year was not that shitty, but still. And this year is even more shittier. I'm giving my hopes up on a silent year for me.", said Harry and laughed.  
  
Malfoy laughed too.  
  
"Are you going to tell your friends?", he asked. Harry made a questioning look.  
"You know, that we are going to the ball together?"  
  
"No, I- actually I wanted it to be kind of a surprise, you know?", answered Harry shyly.  
  
"Great idea.", Malfoy smiled. But something was still not clear.  
  
"Are you going to tell your father?", Harry asked and immediately could have slapped himself.  
  
Malfoy took his hand away and looked at the clear, dark water of the lake. Harry could only imagine what Mr Malfoy would say to that, but he needed to know.  
  
"I don't know.", Malfoy finally answered.  
  
Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand and looked at him.  
  
"He won't kill you.", he said.  
  
"You know what's funny?", Malfoy asked and Harry shook his head, "I wouldn't care if he killed me, but he would rather kill you. And that's what I couldn't stand."  
  
Malfoy looked Harry in the eyes and Harry noticed a single tear rolling down his cheek. His heart was tap dancing, as Harry lifted his cold hand and cupped Malfoy's face with her. Harry wiped his thumb over his cheek and dried the tear. And then, Harry felt a new born connection between himself and the boy next to him.  
  
"Then we won't tell him.", Harry said and smiled slightly.  
  
Malfoy smiled too, what made Harry even more nervous.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm such a loser.", Malfoy said and sniffed.  
  
"Yes, you are, Draco.", Harry laughed and kissed the blond boy on his lips.  
  
Malfoy looked at him with big eyes.  
  
"What?", Harry asked confused, but Malfoy only grinned.  
  
"What's wrong?", Harry asked and was afraid that he actually got pranked. But not even Malfoy was that mean.  
  
"You called me Draco.", he said.  
  
Harry's cheeks turned red.  
  
"Well... that's your name, isn't it?", asked Harry and tried to hide his red face.  
  
"It is.", Malfoy grinned, " _Harry_."  
  
Harry's insides rumbled and he had this strange feeling in his chest. It was only a name, why was he so happy? And suddenly, Harry couldn't stop saying his name.  
  
"Draco.", he said to himself and the Slytherin laughed.  
"You're an idiot, Draco.", Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Thanks, you prat.", Draco said, but laughed.  
  
Harry lay his arm around Draco's shoulder. Draco looked at Harry for a second and then he lay his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled happily and hummed a slow song. Draco looked up.  
  
"What's that?", he asked and Harry flushed.  
  
"Nothing.", he said quickly.  
  
"Don't lie.", said Draco, "Sing."  
  
"No. No, no. It's... really stupid.", Harry answered, shaking his head.  
  
"Potter. Sing.", Draco said, "Please. For me."  
  
Harry sighed and concentrated on the text, not his loud beating heart. He took a deep breath and started singing:  
  
"Love me tender, love me sweet. Never let me go. You have made my life complete. And I love you so. Love me tender, love me true. All my dreams fulfilled. For my darling I love you. And I always will."

Draco watched Harry with a smile on his lips. Harry stopped and looked at the blond boy and again, his face turned red.  
  
"What was that?", Draco asked and sounded impressed.  
  
"Elvis Presley. He's the greatest Muggle singer ever.", answered Harry.  
  
"That was beautiful.", Draco said and lay his head back on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled.  
  
They sat by the water for another hour, until the sky was in the darkest shade of black and some stars peeked out from behind the heavy clouds. Until Draco stood up.  
  
"We should go back to sleep.", he said with a rueful look.  
  
Harry looked up at him and nodded. Draco reached for Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet. Together, they walked back under the invisibility cloak. Then, Harry and Draco had to separate their ways. They stopped and Harry looked at him.  
  
"Thank you.", Draco said under his breath.  
  
"What? I didn't understand you.", Harry replied smirking and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I said thank you, you arse.", Draco said. Harry smiled satisfied.  
  
"See you tomorrow.", he said.  
  
Draco smiled and blushed. He gave Harry a quick kiss and slipped out from under the cloak. Harry smiled and walked up to the Gryffindor tower. The whole way, Harry couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. He pulled down the cloak and named the password. The tired Fat Lady opened the portrait hole. Harry climbed inside and threw the cloak over himself again. He walked upstairs to his dorm room. Neville snored loudly and Ron rolled to his side. Harry threw the cloak in his trunk and lay down on his bed.  
  
He had done it! Harry had actually kissed Draco Malfoy. Maybe Malfoy wasn't _that_ bad. Harry fell asleep with a big, fat smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harry was woken up by Ron. Harry would have liked to tell Ron everything from last night, but he couldn't. He had promised Draco not to tell anyone.  
  
"Come on, get dressed. The rest of us is already downstairs.", Ron said and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Harry stood up and dressed very quickly. He didn't even bother trying to comb his hair, it was useless, so he only washed his face and brushed his teeth. Ron and Harry walked down into the common room.  
  
"Have you found someone?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not very happy about it, but it's Parvati.", answered Ron.  
  
"Parvati? What?", Harry laughed.  
  
"No one else was left.", Ron said and shrugged.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Seamus joined them on their way down into the Great Hall. As they walked in, already many people were chatting and eating. Including Draco. Harry looked at him, but he didn't notice Harry, because his gaze was fixed on his cereal. The Gryffindors sat down at their table and Ron started eating immediately. Harry laughed and took something himself. Every now and then, he looked up to check on Draco. Draco looked up at the same time and their eyes met. Harry smiled and Draco wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, what made Harry blush very, very hard and he smiled even wider. Draco laughed and continued eating.  
  
"Hey, mate. Why so happy today?", Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked at him and tried to get his cheeks back to their normal colour.  
  
"Harry?", Hermione asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Harry laughed, although he had no idea why. He was so damn happy right now.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm totally fine.", he said and quickly bit into his sandwich.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and Ron shrugged. Harry smiled to himself.  
  
"What are you going to do with your hair today?", Ron asked and Harry laughed again.  
  
"We would need a scissor to get them into shape.", Seamus joked.  
  
"No way. Harry's not cutting off his hair!", Hermione said with a furious look.  
  
"Hermione, it was only a joke.", Harry laughed.  
  
"Good.", Hermione said.  
  
After breakfast, they went back to the common room, that was crowded with people. Everyone was enjoying their presents and talked. Harry looked at the big wooden grandfather clock.  
  
"If you excuse me, I need to look for something.", Harry said and hushed outside.  
  
He was in a rather good mood, as he walked to the library. At the far end of the library, he spotted the very person he was looking for. Draco sat on a table and read a book, or he only pretended to do so. Harry walked over to him and tapped with his finger on the page of the book. Draco looked up and smiled. Wordless, he closed the book and shoved it inside his bag. He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him into the slightly darker corridor, where no students were allowed.  
  
"Hey.", Draco said and sounded incredibly nervous.  
  
"Hey.", Harry said smiling.  
  
His throat felt so dry, he was surprised that the word even came out as something else than just a croak. Draco laughed. He was so close to Harry, Harry could feel his breath against his lips.  
  
"I wanted to ask-", Draco coughed, "where we are going to meet."  
  
Harry smiled. Draco never sounded less self confident.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll wait for you in front of the Great Hall?", Harry suggested and Draco nodded.  
  
"Okay.", he said and scratched the back of his hand.  
  
Harry thought maybe Draco waited for Harry to kiss him, but Harry wasn't sure and he didn't want to do anything wrong, so they stood there for a minute and looked at each other, both of them unsure of what to do.  
  
"Are you nervous?", asked Harry after a while and Draco nodded.  
"Can I kiss you?", Harry asked.  
  
"Potter, you jerk.", Draco said laughing and kissed Harry.  
  
Harry's heart made a jump and he gasped. Draco giggled and it was the cutest thing Harry had ever heard. Draco pulled away and grinned.  
  
"See you later, idiot.", Draco said.  
  
"Oh, fuck you.", Harry laughed.  
  
"Why, if you could do it for me?", Draco blurted out and blushed hardly.  
  
"What?", Harry asked, although he clearly understood what Draco had said.  
  
"What?", Draco asked and blushed even more.

Harry laughed, pressed a kiss to Draco's lips and grabbed his ass for a short moment. He was quite satisfied with himself, as this movement made Draco groan. Harry grinned.  
  
"See you.", he said, but didn't walk away, because Draco grabbed his waist, and because he didn't want to.  
  
"You are such fucking idiot.", Draco smirked and Harry laughed.  
  
"Draco, I need to go.", Harry said, but still had no intention of doing so.  
  
"Say it again.", said Draco, his eyes glistening.  
  
Harry knew what he ment and took a step closer to him, so their lips nearly touched. Draco moved his head forwards, but Harry pulled his back, so that the distance between their lips was still the same.  
  
"Draco.", Harry breathed and now he let Draco kiss him.  
  
Harry had this feeling in his stomach, he never had before. He smiled and looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Really, I have to go. You don't want Ron and Hermione looking for me and finding us like this.", Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded slowly.  
  
"Then go. Fulfill your duty, hero of our world.", he said mockingly.  
  
Harry laughed, gave Draco one last kiss and left. He danced out of the library, past Madame Pince, who watched him with suspicious eyes. Harry walked down into the Great Hall. Different than Harry had thought, not everyone was in their common room, since a lot of students were chatting in the Great Hall. Harry smiled and walked to Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ron and the other Weasleys. They all went outside. The snow was still untouched. Ron bent down to make a small snowball and threw it at Harry. Harry laughed and made one on his own. Quickly, they were into a big snowball fight. Harry stopped and looked at Hermione, who sat on a stone and watched them. He walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, won't you join?", he asked, but Hermione only shook her head.  
  
"Harry, do you have someone to go with?", she asked. Harry sighed.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I have someone.", he said and smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?", Ron asked and jumped next to Harry.  
  
"Harry found someone.", Hermione told him, what was a big mistake.

Ron clapped in his hands as loud as possible with his hand-knitted gloves and as every member of their snowball fight looked at him, he laughed.  
  
"Hey, everyone. Harry found a girl for the ball!", he said loudly and the others clapped.  
  
Harry looked at the ground. Yeah. A " _girl_ "...  
  
"Well, come on then.", Dean said and they continued their little war.  
  
At five o'clock, Hermione said she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball.  
  
"What, you need three hours?", said Ron.  
"Who are you going with?", he yelled after Hermione, but she just waved and disappeared up the stone steps into the castle.  
  
Hermione's partner was as much a secret as Harry's was. At seven o'clock, they abandoned their snowball fight and trooped back to the common room. Harry, Seamus, Neville and Ron dressed into their robes. Harry wore black ones and a bow tie. His hair was still a mess, but not as much as usual. They walked downstairs. The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colours instead of the usual mass of black. Parvati was waiting for Ron at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Where's Hermione?", said Ron, looking around.  
  
Parvati shrugged.  
  
"And where's your partner?", Parvati asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, I'll wait in front of the Hall.", he answered.  
  
"What? Can't you meet in the common room? Or is she from Slytherin?", Ron laughed.  
  
Harry forced a smile, what must have looked rather like a grimasse. The three of them walked downstairs and with every step closer to the Great Hall, Harry's heart was beating faster and faster and his blood pressure was rising.  
  
"Are you alright?", Ron asked and Harry nodded wordlessly.  
  
The Entrance Hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open.  
  
"Where _is_ Hermione", Ron said again and looked around.  
  
A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Parkinson was clutching Blaise Zabini's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green and neither of them, Harry was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner. But Draco was no where to be seen. He wasn't too cowardly, was he?  
  
The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes, which Harry recognised, was Hermione. Then, Professor McGonnagal's voice called:  
  
"Champions over here, please!"  
  
Sudden panic rushed over Harry. Where was Malfoy, this idiot? He watched Cedric, Fleur and Krum pushing past the others towards McGonnagal and Harry even thought of asking Parkinson, where Draco was, as he looked to the stairs.  
Draco stood there, looking very good in his black velvet robes, which made his face look even paler than it usually was. As he smiled, it made Harry's heart and stomach do weird things. Draco walked over to him and Harry smiled proudly.  
  
"Hey.", he said quietly, "You look-"  
  
"Shut up, Potter.", Draco cut him off and grinned, "I know how I look."  
  
Harry laughed and they walked forwards, the chattering crowd letting them through. No one really realised that Harry and Draco were walking together, everyone was deep in conversation or concentrated on their own outfit. McGonnagal told the four champions to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside. Hermione hasn't spotted Harry yet. She was blushing and talking to Krum. Fleur and Roger Davies, who was her partner, stationed themselves nearest the doors. Cedric and Cho were close to Harry, too. Harry looked away from them, so he wouldn't have to talk to them.  
  
Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonnagal told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs, and follow her. She stopped in mid-sentence, as her eyes fell on Harry and Draco. McGonnagal cleared her throat and continued. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered, Fleur and Roger first, then Krum and Hermione, Cedric and Cho were the third and Harry and Draco were fourth and last. As soon as they entered, everyone started whispering hectically and Harry's eyes fell on Ron. His jaw dropped. Yeah, Harry had a _girl_ and hopefully _not_ from _Slytherin_... poor Ron.  
  
Harry tried not to think of Ron, he concentrated hardly not to trip. Draco smiled nervously and grabbed Harry's hand. The house tables have vanished, instead there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.  
When the champions and their partners reached the table, Harry looked at Draco. They smiled at each other and once again, Harry got this strange feeling in his stomach.  
  
There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainty, and looked around - there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate:  
"Pork chops"  
  
And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates, too. Draco laughed at Harry's surprised face.  
  
"Shut up.", Harry said and tasted his cheese.  
  
"Merlin, these are awesome!", Draco said and ate a cantaloupe.  
  
"Have you never ate one before?", Harry asked and Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, only watermelons, but this is great!", he said and bit into a second one.  
  
Harry watched him, smiling.  
  
"I really needed this now.", Draco said, "But, you know, I need something else as well..." He wiggled his eyebrows and Harry laughed.  
  
"Dumbledore is sitting right here, Hermione and Ron are outraged enough and I don't think the minister wants to see this.", Harry said.  
  
Draco groaned and took a third cantaloupe. When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, at a wave of his wand, the tables zoomed back along the walls, leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right-hand wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello and some bagpipes were set upon it. The Weird Sisters trooped up onto the stage and picked up their instruments. The lanterns on all the other tables had gone out and the other champions and their partners stood up.  
  
"Potter, come on.", Draco hissed.  
  
Harry tripped over his dress robes as he stood up and followed Draco onto the brightly lit dance floor. Harry tried to avoid everyone's eyes and looked at Draco, who grabbed Harry's hand. Harry noticed Draco's fingers were shaking nervously and brushed with his thumb over Draco's hand. Draco smiled a bit and the music started playing. Draco smirked and placed Harry's other hand on his waist. Harry laughed and they started dancing.  
  
Now many people were joining the dance, so the champions weren't the centre of attention anymore. Draco was steering and Harry trod on his foot.  
  
"Potter!", Draco snapped and Harry grinned.  
  
"Sorry.", he said, "Are you now leaving me alone on the dance floor?"  
  
Draco laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You're impossible.", he said.  
  
Harry got so distracted from Draco's smile, he stood on his foot again.  
  
"Merlin!", Draco said annoyed, "My shoes didn't do anything!"  
  
Again, Harry apologised and the song ended. The Weird Sisters earned a round of loud applause and continued with the next song.  
  
"Hey, can we go to Ron for a second?", Harry asked, as he spotted Ron and Parvati sitting next to the dance floor, looking grumpy. Draco sighed.  
  
"Let's go.", he said and Harry smiled.  
  
They walked towards Ron, who was watching them coming closer through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Ah, Harry and his Malfoy.", said Ron with a disgusted look.  
  
Harry didn't react. He sat down on the chair next to Ron.  
  
"How's it going?", he asked.  
  
"Not as good as with you, obviously.", Ron said without looking at Harry or Draco.  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't feel like he had to apologise to Ron for taking Draco to the ball, because that was absolutely ridiculous.  
  
"You're only angry because I had the guts to ask someone I really wanted out, and you didn't and now she's dancing with another champion.", Harry said.  
  
Draco grinned satisfied and Ron looked even angrier.  
  
"Malfoy, will you leave us alone for a second?", Ron asked.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, who nodded and after scowling at Ron, Draco left.  
  
"Malfoy? Are you bloody serious right now? This git?", Ron asked and Parvati shifted uncomfortable in her chair.  
  
"Ron, don't talk about him like that!", Harry said.  
  
"What?", Ron asked outraged, "You talked about him the same!"  
  
"I know, okay? I know. But something has changed, don't ask me what. I don't understand it myself!", answered Harry loudly.  
  
Ron was taken aback. He looked at Harry with big eyes. Parvati had heard enough now, and stood up.  
  
"Don't be stupid.", Ron said.  
  
"You are the stupid one here! Why don't you just accept it? Why? Is it so hard for you to understand that I really like him? What would you say if I say Hermione's a foul Mudblood no one likes? What would you say?", Harry bellowed out.  
  
Hermione, who was not standing far away from them and talked to Krum, catched Harry's sentence and walked over to them.  
  
"What?", she asked.  
  
"Nothing, Hermione.", Ron snapped, "Go back to Vicky and enjoy your evening."  
  
"Ron, I-", but Hermione gave up talking to Ron and tried it with Harry: "What's going on here?"  
  
"Ron won't accept that I asked Draco to the ball.", Harry told her.  
  
"Ron, it's the same with Dean and Seamus, isn't it?", Hermione said, trying to cool his temper.  
  
"It is clearly not!", Ron said and stood up, "It's _Malfoy_!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron. He never loathed Ron more than in this moment, and Harry hated himself for that.  
  
"So what? He's just a human like the rest of us!", Harry said.  
  
"Ron, you don't have to love him.", Hermione said.  
  
"You don't even have to _like_ him. Just don't be rude.", said Harry, more calmly than before.  
  
Ron sat down again and looked at Draco, who talked to Crabbe.  
  
"Alright.", Ron gave up.

"I- um, I'll go back to Viktor, he just got something to drink.", Hermione said and was suddenly smiling again.  
  
Harry nodded and she left the two boys alone.  
  
"Sorry.", Harry said.  
  
Ron looked at him.  
  
"I have to say sorry.", he said, "So, you really like him?"  
  
"Yeah, I do.", answered Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"Um, Harry, I think you should go there.", Ron said, pointing towards Draco, who was shouting at Parkinson.  
  
"Yeah, I should.", Harry said and stood up.  
  
He smiled at Ron, before he set off to the small group of Slytherins.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!", Parkinson shouted at Draco.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Just because you have a crush on me, I'm not responsible for you being a bitch!", Draco shouted back.  
  
Even though they were shouting, you could barely hear them, because of the loud music.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?", Harry asked.  
  
"Oh God, Potter, just _leave_.", Draco said.  
  
Harry was taken aback.  
  
"What?", he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but these are _my_ friends, I know how to talk to them.", said Draco.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay. Alright.", he said, "If you want me now to leave then-"  
  
"Merlin, I don't want you to leave, okay? I want to have you around me twenty four hours a day! But I need to talk to them now.", Draco cut Harry off.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Parkinson said loudly:  
  
"Ah, twenty four hours a day. Great! You never said this to me!"  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"Of course I didn't! I never was in love with you!", Draco shouted back.  
  
Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Harry looked at Draco, no one said anything. Draco looked at them.  
  
"What?", he asked annoyed, as Harry's lips stretched into a wide smile.  
  
"You're in love with me?", Harry asked and Draco's jaw dropped a bit.  
  
"I didn't say that.", he said and Harry laughed.  
  
"You did.", he replied and Draco's cheeks turned into the colour of a tomato.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Argh! Great work, Draco!", Parkinson screamed and stomped with her foot against the floor.  
  
She stormed away. Crabbe and Goyle looked bewteen Draco and Harry.  
  
"What are you waiting for, you losers?", Draco asked annoyed and they left as well.  
  
Draco turned to Harry, who was still smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry, I said this. I know I shouldn't- I mean it- it just slipped out.", he stammered.  
  
"Did you mean it?", Harry asked and Draco nodded slowly.  
  
Suddenly, the others around them vanished. It was now only Harry and Draco, the voices of the other students were dull. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm also in love with you.", he said and his heart, God, his heart. It was hammering against his ribs and Harry wouldn't be surprised if Draco could hear it.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's hand and Harry lay his other hand on Draco's waist and they started dancing to the slow song. Madame Maxime and Dumbledore danced close to Draco and Harry and Dumbledore winked at Harry. He smiled back and concentrated on the steps.  
  
"Wow, Potter. In the last minute, you didn't step on my foot.", Draco said mockingly and Harry stuck his tongue out. Draco laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

They danced a long time. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were already upstairs and probably already asleep, as Harry and Draco stopped dancing. But still a lot of students were in the Great Hall. Some were dancing, some were sitting and chatting and only a few were eating something. Hermione was still dancing with Krum.  
  
"Hermione, I'm leaving now.",  Harry said and she nodded without saying a word.  
  
Harry grinned and grabbed Draco's hand. They walked out of the Hall and Harry dragged Draco up to Gryffindor tower. Draco smiled nervously, as Harry named the password and the portrait hole opened. Harry climbed inside, followed by Draco. The common room was empty, only illuminated by a few single torches. Draco looked around.  
  
"Wow. It looks more Gryffindor in here, than I thought.", he said.  
  
"Thanks.", Harry laughed.  
  
"It was not a compliment.", said Draco, but laughed too.  
"So, where's you room?", he asked.  
  
Harry smirked and led the Slytherin upstairs. He opened the door to his dorm and stepped inside. Draco followed him and closed the door. Draco looked at Ron and snickered.  
  
"Weasel sleeping is even funnier than I thought.", he said.  
  
Harry pulled Draco away from Ron's bed and pointed on the empty one.  
  
"That's mine.", he whispered.  
  
"Is it comfortable?", Draco asked.  
  
"Try it out.", Harry answered.  
  
Draco threw himself onto the bed and Harry laughed quietly. Draco grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him down next to him. Harry closed the curtains and produced a locking charm on them. Draco and Harry looked at each other and a warm feeling rose in Harry's chest.  
  
"When's the next task?", Draco asked and sounded somehow scared.  
  
"In a few days.", Harry answered.  
  
Draco seemed so scared of the thought that Harry could die in every task, that's laying ahead. Harry smiled encouragingly and lay his hand on Draco's cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll win this.", said Harry and Draco smiled.  
  
"And then you will kiss me in front of the whole school, the cup between us.", he said.  
  
"Just so you can steal my cup.", Harry laughed.  
  
Harry smiled and Draco pulled him closer.  
  
"Sorry because of your friends.", Harry said.  
  
"Don't be stupid, she will come back on her hands amd knees. She always does.", Draco said and shrugged.  
"Can you sing this song again?"  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"Oh, no, not again.", he laughed, "I can't sing."  
  
"Nonsense. You sing more beautiful than anyone I've ever heard before.", Draco said.  
  
Harry sighed and started singing "Love me tender". Draco smiled and Harry's cheeks felt hot. As he finished, Draco held his arm up.  
  
"I have goosebumps.", he said and Harry laughed.  
  
Draco kissed Harry and yawned.  
  
"I say we'll sleep.", Harry suggested and Draco nodded.  
  
Draco rolled onto his back and Harry lay down upon him. Harry lay his head on Draco's chest and smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, Potter.", Draco said quietly and entwined his fingers with Harry's.  
  
"Goodnight, Malfoy.", Harry whispered back. He closed his eyes and was fast asleep.  


Harry twitched and cringed and pulled a face. A warm hand touched his neck and waist and pulled him against a second body. Harry felt the pointy knees, but didn't wake up.  
  
"Potter.", Draco whispered, "Hey, Potter, wake up."  
  
Harry's lips twitched and he gripped Draco's hand. Harry moaned silently.  
  
"Harry.", Draco whispered again, sounding troubled.  
  
Harry felt fingers tracing over his jaw and a wet tongue touched his lips. Harry opened them and the tongue slipped inside. The fingers vanished from his face and turned up again, but under his shirt and traced up and down his spine, what gave Harry goosebumps. The kiss intensified and Harry didn't concentrate on the dream anymore.  
  
"Draco.", he croaked, and moaned as the fingers found the end of his pyjama bottoms.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and grabbed the sides of Draco's face. Draco partened their lips and smiled down at Harry.  
  
"Nightmare?", he asked, but Harry shook his head.  
  
"This is the best dream I ever had.", he said.  
  
"It's not a dream.", Draco answered.

Harry smiled and pulled Draco's face down. Draco laughed against Harry's lips and grabbed Harry's naked ass beneath his pyjama.  
  
"Harry?", Ron's voice came from outside the curtains.  
  
"Let me sleep.", Harry answered and lay his finger on Draco's lips.  
  
"I'm pretty sure, you're not sleeping.", Seamus said.  
  
"So what? Leave me alone.", said Harry and rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I'm pretty sure, you're not alone.", Seamus added.  
  
Harry heard Dean and Neville chuckle.  
  
"Harry, it's really important. Malfoy might want to see it as well.", Ron said.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged. Harry sighed and grabbed his wand. He lifted the spell from the curtains. Ron opened them and even though he knew Draco was in there, he looked shocked.  
  
"What's so important?", Draco asked annoyed.  
  
Instead of answering, Ron gave Harry today's Daily Prophet. One look at the title page and Harry and Draco knew what was so important. The whole page was covered by a picture with Harry and Draco dancing together. The headline, written in bold black, said:  
  
" **THE BOY WHO LOVED** "  
  
Small letters beneath it said:  
"Page 11"  
  
Harry flipped to said page and read aloud.  
  
" **Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, has found his better half - A boy from Slytherin called Draco Malfoy. Fans of Harry are outraged.  He caused anxiety when the hero danced with a _Slytherin_ , what an impudence.**  
 **"Draco is so in love with him.", a girl from Slytherin told us.** "  
  
"Pansy.", Draco said with a dark look and Harry took his hand.  
  
" **Is this true love or is this just an attempt of both of them to get into the spotlight?** ", was the sentence, that finished the article.  
  
Draco scowled at the page. Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville sat on Ron's and Dean's bed and watched Harry and Draco curiously. Harry looked at Draco.  
  
"My father reads the prophet.", Draco said and Harry felt like someone punched into his chest.  
  
"Oh shit.", Ron said under his breath.  
  
Draco stood up.  
  
"Fuck!", he cursed loudly, "Fuck!"  
  
Harry stood up as well and grabbed Draco's shoulders. Draco avoided Harry's eyes and looked at the floor. Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone.", he said and left with the others.  
  
As the door closed, Harry took Draco's chin and moved his head, so Draco had to look at him. Harry tried to smile.  
  
"Hey.", he said calmly, "Everything will be alright."  
  
Draco looked at Harry. His eyes were wet and to see Draco like this, no matter how much it would have satisfied Harry a year ago, hurt Harry. He'd rather fight the dragon again, instead of seeing Draco crying.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you.", Draco said and sniffed.  
  
Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Draco.", Harry said and took a step closer, "The only thing that could hurt me, is seeing you like this. Close to tears and afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid.", Draco protested.  
  
Harry laughed weakly.  
  
"Of course you're not.", he said and nodded, "You're my brave little ferret."  
  
Draco laughed and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. Harry gently leaned his forehead against Draco's and smiled.  
  
"He won't harm you. Not one scratch and not one swearword.", said Harry.  
  
Draco smiled and Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's pale lips. Harry hugged him and Draco buried his face into Harry's shoulder. Harry stroked Draco's beautiful soft hair, smiling. Draco sniffed.  
After a while, they separated from each other and Harry looked at Draco.  
  
"Are you okay?", he asked.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Alright. Let's go.", Harry said, taking Draco's hand and they walked downstairs into the common room.  
  
It was no surprise that everyone looked at them and whispered hysterically. Three Prophets lay on the table, one on the couch, five people were reading it, one girl held it in her hand and two boys threw it back on the table. Harry tried as good as possible to ignore them, but he felt, that Draco couldn't do it as good as Harry. Harry was used to be subject No.1, Draco wasn't. He pressed Harry's hand and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Come on.", said Harry and dragged Draco over to the portrait hole.

They climbed outside and walked down the hallway, where a few students crossed their way. Especially the girls shot Draco dark looks. Harry looked at Draco with a sad look. In front of the Hall, Draco stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?", Harry asked.  
  
"I won't go in there.", answered Draco, shaking his head, "No chance."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Are we eating on the kitchen then?", Harry suggested.  
  
" _We_?", Draco asked.  
  
"Sure. You don't think I'm leaving you alone now.", Harry said and Draco smiled.  
  
"Alright. Kitchens.", he said and followed Harry downstairs.  
  
Dobby sprinted towards Harry as soon as he saw him, but as Draco entered the kitchen behind him, Dobby stopped. Draco smiled nervously.  
  
"Mister Draco?", Dobby asked and Draco waved his hand shyly.  
  
He made no remark about Dobby's clothing or anything, the two of them just sat down and had a peaceful breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Shit.", Draco said, as he opened the window in Harry's room, "Shit!"  
  
Harry walked over to him and saw, what made Draco that scared. He held a big, red howler in his hands.  
  
"Is it from your father?", Harry asked.  
  
"I think so, yes.", answered Draco.  
  
He took a deep breath and opened the letter.  
  
"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM SUPPOSED TO SAY ABOUT THIS! IT IS AN OUTRAGE! YOU BESMIRCH OUR NAME WITH THIS SCUM! YOU ARE FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY, MY DEAR SON. I HOPE THIS WILL BE A GOOD LESSON TO YOU! I REALLY HAVE NO WORDS!", Lucius Malfoy's voice bellowed through the room.  
  
"Don't listen to him.", Harry's words were swallowed by the continuing screaming of Draco's father.  
  
"YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT TO THE WHOLE FAMILY! FIRST, A GRYFFINDOR, SECOND WITH A MUDBLOOD MOTHER AND HE IS THE ARCH ENEMY OF YOUR FATHER'S BOSS! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON INSIDE YOU, BUT I WANT YOU TO SOLVE THIS PROBLEM AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!"  
  
Harry looked at Draco, who was, to Harry's surprise, not on the edge of tears, but red of anger.  
  
"AND THE CHERRY ON TOP OF THIS, IS THAT I GOT TOLD BY THE PROPHET! I HAVE NO WORDS!"  
  
And then, Lucius Malfoy got quiet and a woman spoke, her voice calm.  
  
"Draco, dear.", she said and now, Draco's face changed.  
  
Now, he seemed like he was about to cry.  
  
"I don't care what your father says. I'm proud of you. Follow your dreams. I love you.", Narcissa said and Lucius started shouting again.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU? HOW CAN YOU FALL INTO MY BACK JUST LIKE THIS? DON'T YOU UNDERTAND WHAT THE CIRCUMSTANCES ARE? DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"  
  
And then, the letter burst into flames and vanished. Draco stood there, looking at the spot where the letter had caught fire and breathed heavily. Harry looked at him, unsure of what to say, to do or to think. Suddenly, Draco turned around and opened the door.  
  
"Move, sweetie!", Draco shouted from outside.  
  
For a second, Harry didn't realise it was him, that Draco had named "sweetie", but after a moment, he followed Draco down into the common room. Many people were looking at them.  
  
"Harry!", Hermione cried and jumped up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I have something to do. We'll talk later.", Harry said and fought her arms off.  
  
Draco took his hand, what made a few in the common room gasp and whisper, and the two if them walked down into the dungeons. Harry already knew the way to the Slytherin common room. Draco named the password and dragged Harry inside. The common room looked just like it did two years ago when, Harry and Ron went in there incognito. Draco led Harry to the dormitories and opened a black wooden door. His dorm room was empty.  
  
"That's my bed. Sit down.", Draco said and pointed at the bed closest to the window through which you could see under the surface of the lake.  
  
Harry sat down and looked around. All in all, the room was very dark. I'm the middle of the room hung the Slytherin blazon, that could illuminate the room with a slightly green light. Harry watched Draco walking over to his desk and rummaging in a drawer.  
  
"What are you doing?", Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not going home over summer. No chance.", answered Draco, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
"What? Where are you going to go then?", asked Harry.  
  
Draco sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Don't know. Pansy is out and I'd rather go home than with these two blithering idiots Crabbe and Goyle.", Draco said, "Maybe I'll go to Theo's."  
  
Harry looked at Draco and then, something came to his mind.  
  
"Come with me.", Harry said.  
  
"What?", Draco asked surprised and looked at Harry.  
  
"I'm serious, come with me.", Harry repeated.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
"I can't- Potter, at least after three days, you'll have enough of me.", he said, shaking his head.  
  
Harry smiled gently.  
  
"Don't be silly, Draco. To spend the holidays alone will definitely be horrible and besides, my aunt and uncle won't find it too amusing to have a second wizard in their house. But we still are two wizards against two Muggles.", Harry said and grinned at the thought of uncle Vernon gritting his teeth when Harry and Draco show up on their doorstep. Draco seemed to be thinking about what Harry had said.  
  
"And besides, I want to have you around me twenty four hours a day.", Harry added, smirking.  
  
"Oh, Potter, you're flattering me.", Draco said jokingly, batting his eyelashes, "Continue."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"No seriously. Why not?", he asked.  
  
"Because... Potter, you can't-", before Draco had ended the sentence, the door swung open and Parkinson stood in the door.  
  
"What is _he_ doing here?", she asked angrily.  
  
"Pansy, shut up. This isn't even your room.", Draco said coldly.  
  
Parkinson narrowed her eyes and grunted. She walked outside again, slamming the door behind herself.  
  
Draco grinned at Harry, who shook his head laughing.  
  
"So, what do you say?", Harry asked.  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
"I- you know what? Fuck it. I'll do it.", he answered.  
  
Harry smiled and his heart was racing again. Harry threw himself onto Draco, who laughed and kissed Harry.  
  
"He said he'll go! He said he'll go!", Harry sung.  
  
Draco cringed and Harry laughed loudly. Harry bent down again and shortly before his lips touched Draco's, the door banged open again. Draco and Harry looked up.  
  
"Out.", Theodore Nott said sternly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and sat up.  
  
"What did you say?", Draco asked dangerously and if Harry was Nott, he would have been quiet now.  
  
"I said he should go out.", Nott repeated.  
  
Harry had to fight the urge to clap his hand against his forehead. Draco stood up, what made Nott slightly back away.  
  
" _He_?", Draco asked, " _He_ should go out?"  
  
Nott nodded and didn't seem too brave now.  
  
"Harry? You mean Harry with _he_?", Draco asked and again, Nott nodded.  
  
Draco laughed dangerously.  
  
"I would say you should go out. Because at the moment, I want Harry to be here, not you.", Draco said.  
  
Nott swallowed and looked from Draco to Harry and back to Draco. He nodded slowly and flinched, as Draco reached for the door knob.  
  
"Out.", Draco mimicked Nott.  
  
He obliged and hurried out of the room. Draco looked at Harry.  
  
"You really have influence on your friends.", said Harry and grinned.  
  
Draco shrugged with a proud look on his face.  
  
"Want to go to the library?", Draco asked.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. He stood up.  
In the common room, Parkinson and Nott glared at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, just imagine he likes you.", Nott whispered to Harry as they passed, "He doesn't."  
  
Harry showed him the finger and followed Draco outside. Although Harry knew what Nott said wasn't true, he had a strange feeling as he followed Draco through the dungeon corridor. In front of the library, Draco stopped and waited for Harry. When Harry finally caught up, Draco looked at him worried.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?", he asked and Harry nodded wordless.  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him to the desk, Draco sat on the last time he was here. They sat down next to each other and Draco looked Harry deep in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?", Draco asked.  
  
Harry didn't want to answer. He was ashamed of thinking so, but somehow he didn't get out of his head what Nott had said. _He doesn't_. Harry had to repeat it in his head again and again. These were the best days of his life and he didn't want to ruin it with being suspicious. But keeping it a secret wouldn't help.  
  
"Your friend Nott said to me-", Harry swallowed, "You know, when we left, he said to me that I should keep imagine that you like me, because you don't."  
  
Harry's cheeks blushed and he looked at his folded hands. Draco smiled and lifted Harry's chin.  
  
"Hey, idiot.", he said softly, "He was only angry, like Pansy. And they are jealous."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you know Pansy has a big crush on me, and Theo was my best friend.", Draco said.  
  
" _Was_?", Harry asked and Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah, of course he _was_. Now you are my best friend. He's right after you.", Draco smiled.  
  
"But, I mean- Do you... do you like me?", Harry asked and blushed even harder, but Draco only smiled.

"Harry.", it felt so strange to hear this word from Draco's mouth, "I like you. I adore you. Bloody hell, I love you!"  
  
Harry's heart leapt and he smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Draco.", he said and bent forward to kiss him.  
  
Draco grinned and took out the parchment and his quill.  
  
"What are you doing?", Harry asked.  
  
"I'm going to write my parents.", Draco answered.  
  
"Why?", Harry asked and Draco laughed.  
  
"Because I'm not coming home over the holidays.", Draco laughed and started writing.  
  
He had a beautiful handwriting. Draco wrote, that he missed his mother and thanked her for these nice words. He didn't address his father specifically. He wrote, that he was sorry to tell his mother, but he wasn't coming home over summer, because he had found someone better, who would like to have him in company. As he wrote these words, Harry smiled. At the end, he wrote:  
"Love and kiss to you, mom."  
  
And his signature, which was simply perfect. Draco looked at Harry.  
  
"Can I send it like this?", he asked unsure and Harry nodded smiling.  
  
"But you know they are Muggles, right?", Harry asked.  
  
"Of course I do, idiot.", Draco answered smiling.  
  
He rolled up the parchment and stood up. They walked up to the owlery, where Draco picked a brow owl, fixed the letter on its leg and let her fly off. Draco looked at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Alright, Potter. Now you are responsible for me for six weeks.", he said and Harry laughed.  
  
"Better than my cousin.", he said and stepped closer to Draco.  
  
"How bad _is_ your cousin?", Draco asked laughing.  
  
Harry shrugged wordlessly and took another step towards Draco. Draco looked at Harry with his intense grey eyes and Harry smirked. He had never felt this brave before and especially not when it came to kissing someone he liked.  
  
"Potter, we should go back. Didn't Granger want to talk to you?", Draco said, but didn't move.  
  
"She knows I'm with you. She won't expect me to come back early.", Harry answered and Draco nodded, fighting a smile.  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"Are you ready for your next task?", Draco asked.  
  
"Merlin, shut up.", Harry said, rolling his eyes, and stepped even closer, so that their bodies slightly touched.  
  
"Make me.", Draco whispered and licked his lips.  
  
Harry's insides rumbled and his heart skipped a beat as he finally closed the distance between himself and Draco. Draco gasped quietly and Harry giggled. His senses were overfilled, Draco's hands grabbed Harry's ass and Harry's hands found their way into Draco's soft hair. The kiss didn't last long, because someone behind them slammed a bag to the floor. Harry was startled and pulled away from Draco.  
  
"What? Can't we even go to the owlery now without having your face in the way?", a girl from Ravenclaw asked, looking Draco through narrowed eyes.  
  
Then, she turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, he's tricking you, don't you see it? He's evil.", she said.  
  
"Because he's from Slytherin, or what?", Harry asked with a unusual dangerous voice.  
  
"Yes. It wasn't a coincidence he was put in there.", she said, a bit taken aback that Harry talked to her like that.  
"He's evil.", she repeated and Draco laughed.  
  
"Yes, Potter. I'm evil.", he said.  
  
"See?", the girl asked, pointing at Draco, but her eyes fixed on Harry.  
  
"Shall I show you how evil I am?", Draco asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry, who laughed and nodded.  
  
Draco pressed their lips together, his tongue visibly sliding into Harry's mouth, what have Harry chills. In a very good way. The girl cringed.  
  
"Alright, I get it. Stop!", she said.  
  
Draco laughed again and looked at her. She shook her head in disbelief and picked an owl out. Harry laughed too and walked with Draco back to the castle.  
  
"I need to go and see Hermione. Are you coming or go to your friends?", Harry asked.  
  
"Where are you meeting?", asked Draco.  
  
"Common room, probably. You know the password.", Harry answered and Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'd say I go see my friends and when I have enough of them, I come and see you.", Draco smiled.

Harry walked up to Gryffindor tower, Draco down into the dungeons. Harry named the password to the Fat Lady, who opened the hole and he climbed inside. Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch and watched Ron and Dean playing wizards chess. As Hermione spotted Harry, she waved to him and he sat down.  
  
"Checkmate!", Ron said loudly and cheered.  
  
Dean groaned annoyed and Ron stood up.  
  
"Hey, could you two leave us alone for a second?", Hermione asked politely.  
  
Ginny and Dean nodded courtly and left them. Hermione and Ron slid closer to Harry and Hermione asked:  
"What happened? Ron had told me about this morning. You haven't been at breakfast."  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged.  
  
"Draco was furious. Said his dad was going to kill us. He didn't want to eat in the Hall, so we walked down to the kitchens.", Harry told them.  
  
"The kitchen?", Ron asked in disbelief? "What about Dobby?"  
  
"Neither Draco nor Dobby said something. I was surprised myself.", Harry added, as Hermione and Ron looked at each other with surprised faces.  
"And then we got back here, just in time for an owl to arrive. It was a howler from Draco's father.", Harry continued.  
  
"Bloody hell.", Ron said and Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't a pleasure to sit next to a screaming letter with the voice of Lucius Malfoy. And he was so angry. Told Draco, he was a disappointment for the whole family."  
  
"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?", Hermione said and Harry nodded.  
  
"Harsh? I think that's completely-"  
  
"Anyways", Harry cut Ron off, "Draco didn't want to spend his holidays at home, so he said he'd go to Parkinson or someone."  
  
"Parkinson? She's not on good terms with him, is she?", Hermione asked with a slight laughter.  
  
"No, she isn't. Draco said she'll come back. She always did.", Harry said shrugging, "Then I suggested, he could come with me."  
  
" _What_?", Ron burst out and Hermione slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I know, I know. But I thought about it and I mean, how much worse than uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia _and_ a fifteen year old Dudley can it be?", Harry said.  
  
"True.", Ron said and grinned.  
  
"Harry, are you sure?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I am sure.", answered Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
"If you are happy with it, I won't ask questions.", she said.  
  
"By _it_ , you mean Draco?", Harry asked and Ron laughed.  
  
"Partially.", Hermione answered, what made Ron laugh even more.  
"Oh Ron, shut up.", Hermione said.  
  
He kept laughing more quiet, but Harry grinned as well. They talked and laughed for a while and the stuff with Draco's father and the tournament and Voldemort seemed forgotten. Then, the portrait opened, what Harry had only noticed, when Hermione and Ron looked at each other and the other Gryffindors started whispering.  
  
"What do you want here?", a boy from second year asked.  
  
"Yes, you have no permission in here, you're from Slytherin!", a girl said.  
  
"And he's my boyfriend so quiet yourself!", Harry said and stood up.  
  
The others went all quiet, Ginny looked at Harry with big eyes and Dean smiled proudly. Draco's face was completely blank, until he sat down next to Harry. His mouth stretched into a wide grin.  
  
" _Boyfriend_ , hm?", he asked, smirking.  
  
"Oh, shut up.", Harry said and rolled his eyes.  
  
His cheeks were getting hot and Ron snickered, until, again, Hermione slapped him. Dean left the common room, so Ginny sat down on the armchair. And then, there was a small awkward moment. Okay, it was not small, but _very_ awkward. The five of them sat there, looking at each other, and no one knew what to say. It was new for all of them, that Harry and Draco sat next to each other and didn't fight, swear or kill each other. The moment took so long, until the portrait hole opened and Dean stepped back in, followed by Seamus.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy.", Seamus said in his Irish accent.  
  
Draco looked up at him and forced a smile, what made Harry love him even more.  
  
"So.", Seamus squeezed himself next to Ron on the couch, while Dean sat down on the other armchair, opposite of Ginny.  
  
"May I ask", Seamus said, "Who said "I love you" first?"

Harry looked at him, then at Draco, and back to Seamus.  
  
"What?", Harry asked.  
  
"Who said it first? Just answer it.", Dean said.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"I'm not going to answer, you arse.", he said, looking at Draco, who shrugged.  
  
"Malfoy, my good friend.", Seamus said and put on an extremely fake smile, "Will you answer my simple question?"  
  
"First, _Finnegan_ , I'm not your _good friend_ ", Draco made quotation marks with his fingers, "And second, I won't tell you."  
  
Seamus groaned.  
  
"What? Why not?", he asked, looking between Harry and Draco.  
  
"Because it's private, you idiot.", answered Harry, rolling his eyes.  
  
Seamus and Dean looked at each other. Dean made a movement with his hand, that signalled Seamus, that he should go on.  
  
"Okay. When was your first kiss?", Seamus asked.  
  
"Only if it was before or after the ball.", Dean added.  
  
Harry looked again at Draco, who nodded.  
  
"Alright, it was before the ball.", Harry answered, rolling his eyes.  
  
Dean clapped into his hands and Seamus groaned and passed him a galleon. And now, Harry knew why they were asking questions.  
  
"What the bloody hell? You're making bets?", he asked angrily.   
  
"It's my best money factory.", Seamus laughed.  
  
"Haha. Great.", Harry answered coldly.  
  
Draco watched Dean and Seamus through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Whoa, Malfoy, keep calm.", Dean said mockingly.  
  
"Leave him alone.", Harry said and pulled and arm around Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Why?", Seamus asked.  
  
"Because I don't want you to treat him like that.", Harry answered.  
  
"Why?", Seamus asked and grinned stupidly.  
  
Seamus was really getting on Harry's nerves, what Draco must have felt, because he stood up in anger.  
  
"Merlin, Finnegan. Shove your "why" in your ass and stop being stupid.", he said, looking angry.  
  
Seamus opened his mouth to answer, but Dean was faster. He stood close to Draco.  
  
"Careful, Malfoy. You're in a room full of people who hate you.", he said and Harry would have loved to hex him.  
  
"Not everyone in here does.", Harry protested, standing up.  
  
"No.", Hermione said standing up, and, to Harry's surprise Ron stood up as well.  
  
"He's not.", Ron said and it was so perfect, Harry's hands began to sweat.  
  
Ginny stood up too and the four of them stood close to Draco, Harry had his wand at the ready. Draco smirked evil at Dean and Seamus, who went pale. Draco turned around to Harry and smiled.  
  
"Thanks.", he said and Harry's heart made things it never did before.  
  
This was the second time Draco apologised to Harry, and really meant it. For Harry, it was such a big deal. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, Draco... I have to- to show you something.", he stammered, "Upstairs."  
  
Draco immediately knew what Harry was talking about, so did the others. Draco grinned even wider and followed Harry upstairs.  
  
"No one is going to get naked in our dorm!", Ron shouted after them, but Harry had no intention of doing so.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, he was pinned against the wall by Draco, who kissed him harshly. Harry felt a strand of blond hair falling loose from Draco's hairdo, that was all geled back. Harry smiled, as the strand tickled is nose and pulled it back behind Draco's ear. Draco was incredibly good at kissing, maybe that's why Harry wanted to do it again and again, until he was old. Did Draco practise? With who? Not Parkinson, right? That would be completely- He had been with them today. But he was good at kissing at the lake, too. Did she- no. That was...   
Somehow, Harry got so distracted by thinking of Draco practising with someone, he completely forgot, he was kissing Draco _now_. Draco looked at him with a quizzical look.  
  
"Are you okay?", he asked unsure, "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Wha- No! You did everything perfect! Too perfect.", Harry added under his breath.  
  
"What?", Draco asked.  
  
Harry sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting down. Draco sat down next to him and looked rather sad.  
  
"Potter, what's wrong?", he asked, but Harry only shook his head.  
  
Once again, he was more than ashamed of himself, that he didn't trust Draco.  
  
"Harry.", Draco breathed softly and Harry shuddered.

"Don't call me like that, or I'm cracking.", he said and Draco laughed.  
  
"Harry. Talk to me.", Draco said and looked at Harry with big, steal grey eyes.  
  
"I- I don't want to tell you.", he said and Draco's face dropped.  
  
"Why?", he asked and slid impossibly closer to Harry.  
  
"Because- It's... I'll sound suspicious.", Harry said shyly.  
  
"Potter.", Draco said, "I don't care what you sound like, at least you tell me. Or are you afraid of the answer."  
  
Harry looked at his lap. He was. Harry nodded slowly and suddenly, tears shot into his eyes.  
  
"Hey. Look at me.", said Draco softly and Harry did so.  
"Talk to me."  
  
"I wanted- God, it sounds so stupid, but I was wondering why-", Harry swallowed, "Why you kissed so good. I mean, you must have practised..."  
  
Draco smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you thinking what I think you do?", he asked, "Do you think I cheated on you?"  
  
"No! No, not at all! I trust you, really! I have no reason not to. I don't think that you cheat on me!", Harry said and shook his head.  
  
"Good. Because, Potter, I love you. I never said that to someone before, but I do. Really. And no one could ever take your place.", Draco said.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"And I swear to Merlin, before you, I never kissed someone before. I swear. But I'm quite satisfied that you think I'm kissing too good.", Draco added with a laugh.  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"Idiot.", he said.  
  
Draco laughed as well and flung himself over Harry, kissing him softly. Before the moment could last any longer, the door opened and Ron stood startled there.  
  
"You're not going to do something, will you?", Ron asked.  
  
"Now that you are here, obviously not.", Draco answered, rolling his eyes.  
  
Ron shuddered and Harry laughed, sliding out from under Draco and sat up. Draco sat up as too.  
  
"Um, we wanted to go to lunch. Are you coming?", Ron asked Harry.  
  
They stood up and followed Ron dowm into the common room, where Dean, Seamus, Hermione and Ginny waited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Draco was now in the Great Hall for the first time since the article in the Prophet. Harry noticed, he was quite nervous to sit back with his fellow Slytherins.  
  
"Are you okay with that?", Harry asked.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"I sure am. They follow my orders, I know that. They have no enforceability.", he said and took a deep breath.  
  
Harry smiled. Hermione and the others watched Harry and Draco with curious looks. Seamus and Dean are kind of a couple, they hold hands secretly, but they never came out over the Daily Prophet and never shared open kisses or something. No one apart from their closest friends knew about them. And not even they knew, if it was something serious between the two of them. So even these two were quite interested in Harry and Draco's relationship. Was Harry supposed to use the word now? Anyways, half of the students in the hall were now looking at the seven Gryffindors and the one Slytherin, standing in the doors of the Hall. Harry smiled at Draco encouragingly and Draco smiled back weakly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there.", Harry said, "And if they are stupid, I'm coming over and punching them into the face."  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"As if you haven't got enough to worry about at the time, Potter.", he said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Hey! Always time for you, darling.", Harry said, winking and Draco blushed incredibly.  
  
Harry laughed and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and left with the others to the Gryffindor table, leaving Draco standing there for a moment, now all eyes on him, and he set off for his own house table.  
  
"So", Ron said as they sat down, "Is it something serious?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Ron, you can't ask him that!", snapped Hermione, but Harry waved.  
  
"No, no. It's alright.", Harry told her and turned to Ron: "I think so, yes."  
  
"And does Malfoy think so?", Seamus asked.  
  
"He does. I was the first person he ever kissed and he was mine.", Harry told Hermione and ron with a proud look.  
  
Seamus passed Dean a Galleon.  
  
"Seriously?", Harry asked, but had to laugh.  
  
He looked over to Draco, who was in a conversation with Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't look like he needed help. Then, Parkinson joined them, looking rather sour at Draco, but he snapped something at her and she fell quiet. Draco noticed Harry's look and smiled at him. He showed him thumbs up and Harry smiled back.  
  
"Are you scared of the next task?", Neville asked.  
  
Harry had completely forgotten about the Tournament, even though he hadn't already figured that damn egg out. Wordless, Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry, will you join me later? I want to go to the library and then get some fresh air.", Hermione asked.  
  
"I can go with you.", Ron said, but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You must have something else to do. But thanks.", she said.  
  
Ron looked disappointed, but a third pudding lighted up his face.  
  
"Will you, Harry?", Hermione asked again.  
  
"Um, I wanted to do something with Draco later.", answered Harry.  
  
"Oh. Well, he can come too.", Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
Harry was quite surprised, that Hermione rather would have Draco in company, than Ron, but he didn't ask, but accepted her invitation.  
  
"I'll ask Draco, but I'm sure he'll come.", Harry assured her and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks.", she said.  
  
After lunch, Harry and Draco met in the Entrance Hall. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini behind Draco and Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ginny behind Harry. As Parkinson spotted Harry, she clutched Draco's arm, but he shook her off.  
  
"Sod off, Pansy.", he said annoyed and she backed away, disappointed.  
"Hey Potter.", Draco greeted Harry happily and kissed him shortly, what made Parkinson's face turn red in anger.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Where are you going now?", he asked.  
  
"With me.", Parkinson answered instead of Draco.  
  
He turned around sharply, what made her flinch. Draco looked at her with a death glare.  
  
"Shut up!", he said loudly and turned back to Harry, with a smile, "Common room, probably. Why?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?", Harry asked and dragged Draco away from their friends, who immediately started insulting each other.  
  
"Hermione asked me if I would join her to go to the library and then get some fresh air. Even when I told her I'm going to be with you, she insisted on me coming and said, I could bring you as well.", Harry told Draco.  
  
"What? The Mud-", but Draco cut himself off, " _Granger_?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I- yes.", Draco said.  
  
"I beg your pardon?", Harry asked surprised and Draco laughed.  
  
"You heard me right, Potter. I said I'll come.", he answered and before Harry asked why, Draco added: "Always time for you, darling."  
  
Harry smiled and blushed. Draco laughed and they went back to their friends, who stopped with the insults and pretended nothing had happened.  
  
"See you in twenty minutes, right here.", Draco said, before the Slytherins set off for the dungeons.  
  
Harry smiled after him and walked with the others to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"He's coming?", Hermione asked after Harry had told him, what Draco said said.  
  
"Yes, he's coming. That's not a problem for you, is it?", Harry asked.  
  
"No. No, it's alright.", answered Hermione.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall. Draco already waited for them and together, they set off for the library. Draco took Harry's hand and as Harry looked at him surprised, he shrugged grinning.  
  
"I just need to borrow a book.", Hermione said, "You can wait here."  
  
And she vanished behind a shelf. Not two minutes later, she came back with a big book in her hand, brought it to Madame Pince and shoved it into her bag.  
  
"Let's go.", she said and they made their way to the Entrance Hall and outside to the grounds.  
  
Some students were standing in groups, talking. As the three of them passed, the others looked after them, but Harry tried to just ignore them. On the bridge, Hermione stopped. The wind blew her bushy hair into her face and she pulled it behind her ears.  
  
"So, how are you going to get through the next task?", Hermione asked Harry.  
  
He felt, he couldn't deny to tell her the truth anymore.  
  
"To be honest, Hermione, I- I haven't got a clue what the next task is going to be.", he answered.  
  
"What?", Draco asked.  
  
"Harry, you told me you figured the egg out weeks ago!", Hermione said, "The task is two days from now!"  
  
"Really? I had no idea.", Harry rolled his eyes, "I suppose Viktor has already figured it out."  
  
"I wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the Tournament. We don't really talk at all. Vic is more the physical being.", Hermione said with a slight laugh and Draco snickered.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually.", Hermione said.  
  
"You are trying to figure that egg out, aren't you?", Draco asked.  
  
Harry looked at him, so did Hermione.  
  
"He's right.", she said, to Harry's surprise, "These tasks mean to test you in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel."  
  
"Potter.", Draco said and Harry looked back at him, "I'm scared for you."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"So am I, Harry.", Hermione said, "You got the dragon by nerve, but I'm not sure if that's going to be enough this time."  
  
Harry was quite annoyed by Hermione. He knew the Tournament wasn't easy, at least he was the underage wizard taking part against his will. Harry turned around and started walking away, Hermione and Draco following him.  
  
"Potter!", someone shouted behind him.  
  
As Harry turned around, he saw Cedric jogging up to them.  
  
"Cedric.", Harry said shortly and set off again, but Cedric stopped him.  
  
"How are you?", Cedric asked.  
  
"Spectacular.", Harry said, even though he didn't feel spectacular at all.  
  
"Look. I realized, I never really thanked you for tipping me off about those dragons.", the Hufflepuff said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me.", Harry answered and took another attempt to leave, but Cedric kept talking.  
  
"Excactly.", he said and leaned in, but Draco held him back.  
  
"Stay in your territory, mister.", he said sharply and Cedric stepped back.

"You know the prefect's bathroom on fifth floor?", Cedric asked and Harry nodded.  
  
Again, Cedric leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear:  
"It's not a bad place for a bath. Take your egg and mull things over in the hot water."  
  
Draco shot Cedric a dark look before he walked away. Harry looked after him, confused.  
  
"This boy doesn't know his limits.", Draco said annoyed.  
  
He and Hermione walked next to Harry back to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"See you later, Potter.", Draco said, "I'll wait here for you before dinner."  
  
"See you.", Harry answered, giving Draco a kiss and left with Hermione.  
  
"What are you going to do now?", she asked.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to take Cedric's advise and go to the prefect's bathroom.", he answered, unsure what he was going to do there.  
  
In his dormitory, Harry grabbed a towel, the Marauders map, his egg, wand and invisibility cloak for the emergency. He left Hermione with Ron in the common room and set off for the fifth floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Harry we can never riddle it out without her.", Ron said, bumping a book against his forehead.  
  
"I know, Ron, but I have not the slightest idea where Hermione is.", Harry answered, a bit annoyed by Ron's constant bickering.  
  
Straight after Harry came back from the bathroom, he wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione and tell them about what he had found out.  
  
"Okay, repeat what it said.", Ron said and in fact, he sounded a bit like Hermione now.  
  
"Come seek us where our voices sound. We can not sing above the ground.", Harry said monotone.  
  
"Yeah, that's the Black lake.", Ron repeated for the thousandth time.  
  
"An hour long you'll have to look. To recover what we took.", Harry continued.  
  
"That could be potentially problematic.", Ron said.  
  
Harry looked up and rolled his eyes.  
  
" _Portentially problematic_?", he repeated, "Really? When was the last time you held your breath under water for an hour?"  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Well, let's go and come back later. Draco is waiting for us.", Harry sat and stood up.  
  
Even though Draco said, he'd wait in front of the Great Hall, he was no where to be seen. Parkinson and Zabini store past Harry and Ron, deep in conversation.  
  
"Hey.", Harry called after them, "Hey, wait."  
  
They stopped and turned around, but as Parkinson saw it was him, she turned away again.  
  
"Please, do you know where Draco is?", Harry asked the Slytherins.  
  
"No. Haven't seen him since Moody caught him off on our way outside.", Zabini answered.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Thanks.", he said.  
  
Parkinson scowled and they walked away.  
  
"Where do you think he is?", Ron asked.  
  
"Dunno.", Harry answered, looking at the floor.  
  
"But if he's with Moody, he must be good.", Ron said and smiled encouragingly.  
  
They sat down on the table, next to the other Gryffindors. Where was Draco? Had it something to do with bus friends? What did they talk about? Was Draco just too proud to tell Harry and to ask him for help? Harry sighed, what caught Ginny's attention.  
  
"What's wrong? Where's your _boyfriend_?", she asked.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to talk about him now.", Harry answered, picking at his potatoes.  
  
"Why?", Ginny asked.  
  
"He didn't show up.", Ron answered for Harry.  
  
"I beg your pardon?", Ginny asked outraged.  
  
"The thing is", Harry said, "Hermione is gone too."  
  
" _Hermione_?", Ginny asked.  
  
"What about her?", Seamus asked and slid next to Harry, Dean sitting down on the other side of Seamus.  
  
"She and Harry's lover didn't show up.", Ginny told them.  
  
"He's not my lover.", Harry said annoyed.  
  
"Well, your boyfriend, then.", she answered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Both of them?", Dean asked with a look of joy.  
  
"It's not funny, asshole.", Harry said.  
  
"You don't think-"  
  
"No!", Harry cut Seamus off, "I don't think that! I trust both, Draco and Hermione and I have no reason not to do so."  
  
Seamus nodded without saying a word and started eating. Harry was sick of being topic NO.1 in this school. He was talked about in first year, because he was the great Harry Potter. Second year, because everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. In third year, he wasn't the hot topic, but only because there was a supposed mass murderer on the loose. And now, in fourth year, first because he entered the Tournament without permission and now because he and Draco Malfoy were in a relationship.  
  
"Are you nervous for tomorrow?", Neville asked after a while, but Harry only shrugged.  
  
After dinner, Harry caught up with Draco's small gang of Slytherins.  
  
"Hey.", he said, trying very hard to be friendly.  
  
"What?", Parkinson snapped.  
  
"Stay cool.", Nott told her and she nodded.  
  
"Do you really don't know where Draco is?", Harry asked and hoped for a clue.  
  
"No idea.", Crabbe told him, shrugging.  
  
"He didn't want to see you.", Parkinson said, but Harry didn't believe her immediately, and Zabini slapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Shut up, Pansy.", he said.  
  
"I don't want to be in this conversation. I'm going to the common room.", she told the boys and left.  
  
"Did you say something? I mean, _anything_?", Harry asked.  
  
"Potter.", said Blaise, "I think we have to tell you something."

"A lot.", Theodore Nott agreed nodding.  
  
"Well... okay.", Harry said confused.  
  
"Library?", Goyle asked and they headed to the library.  
  
On their way up there, Zabini asked Harry:  
"Okay, so... you have trust issues?"  
  
"What? No!", Harry answered.  
  
This was a joke, right? Oh God, what was he doing here? Playing friends with Slytherins?  
  
"Well, okay.", Zabini said.  
  
"But then, we have to talk about Draco. He's talking about you every time we see him. He's more than in love with you and really, he would never ever do something to hurt you. He isn't the guy for hurting people he trusts.", Nott told Harry.  
  
"Today at lunch, we talked about the Tournament and that he was sure that you'd win.", Zabini continued.  
  
"And Pansy", Nott smiled, "Don't worry about her. She's just jealous because now she's sure that Draco could never like her, now that he has you."  
  
Harry smiled to himself and blushed.  
  
"We were just about to leave the Entrance Hall, when Professor Moody stopped us and said that McGonnagal wanted to see Draco. We haven't seen him since then.", Blaise told Harry.  
  
"Thanks.", Harry smiled.  
  
Nott and Zabini forced a smile back and Harry thought, maybe they weren't that bad. He walked back to the Gryffindor tower, Neville, Dean and Ron were in the common room.  
  
"And?", Ron asked excited and Harry was surprised to see him that interested in Draco's whereabouts.  
"Got something about Hermione?", Ron asked.  
  
Of course. Hermione. Harry sat down next to the warm fire.  
  
"Draco left with Moody to McGonnagal's office.", Harry said.  
  
"Ah, yes. Malfoy.", Ron said, seemingly remembering about Harry's boyfriend.  
  
"So you think they are both with Professor Moody?", Neville asked.  
  
"Or McGonnagal.", answered Harry and shrugged.  


The third task was today. Thanks to Dobby, Harry had found out, how he was going to survive one hour under water. Draco didn't even show up to wish Harry good luck or something. Ron already stood with Neville, Dean and Seamus on the platform, watching the four champions jump into the cold water.  
  
Harry swam deeper and deeper. A choir of merpeople were singing in the middle, calling the champions towards them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.  
  
Draco was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Harry feel sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep.  
Harry grabbed a stone from the ground and began to hack at the robes binding Draco, and after several minutes' hard work, they broke apart. Draco floated, unconscious, a few inches over the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione, raised the jagged rock and began to hack at her bindings too-  
At once, several pairs of strong grey hands seized him.

"You take your own hostage.", the merpeople said, shaking their heads.  
"Your task is to retrieve your own friend... leave the others..."  
  
Harry came back to the surface of the water. Draco clutched Harry's arm and panted. He coughed just as much as Harry did.  
  
"I still hate you, Potter.", Draco said, but smiled.  
  
Harry shook his head laughing. The crowd in the stands made a great deal of noise. Draco didn't let go of Harry, even though Harry was quite sure, Draco could swim, but he didn't want Draco to let go. Harry liked to have Draco that close to him. They swam back towards the bank where the judges stood watching.  
  
In the evening, Draco didn't stop smiling at Harry. He had mocked Harry several times because he had been Harry's treasure.

"Stop it.", Harry told him after dinner, when they all sat in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Nope.", Draco laughed, "I'm your treasure! I'm your treasure!", he kept singing and Harry blushed, while Ron laughed loudly.  
  
"Shut up, Weasel.", Draco said.  
  
"No, thanks, Malfoy.", Ron answered and shrugged at Hermione.  
  
"Can't you please stop arguing all the time?", Harry asked his boyfriend and his best friend.  
  
"Everything for you.", Draco said and it was so slimy, that it was cute again.  
  
"Ew, Malfoy!", Ron said and imitated vomiting.  
  
Harry laughed. He still wasn't done with the whole tournament, but he felt like the happiest person on earth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The year was over, the Tournament was over, Cedric was... And Voldemort was back. When the Hogwarts express arrived at platform 9 3/4, Harry and Draco took their trunks, Harry took Hedwig's cage and they left the train.  
  
"Happy Holidays, Harry.", Hermione said with a small smile and hugged him.  
  
"We'll write, mate.", Ron told him, hugging Harry too.  
  
"See you, Malfoy.", Ron said, trying to smile and shook Draco's hand.  
  
"Yeah. See you, Weasel.", Draco answered and grinned.  
  
Harry smiled at the scene and Hermione shook Draco's hand as well. As soon as they said goodbye to everyone, Harry and Draco left Kings Cross. The car of uncle Vernon parked on the street and Harry's family stepped outside.  
  
"Who's that?", Petunia snapped, looking at Draco.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. You must be the charming aunt of Harry's.", Draco said and smiled.  
  
Harry could see that Petunia was flattered and she shook Draco's hand.  
  
"And you must be Vernon. Ah, Harry has told me so much about you.", Draco said, turning to Harry's uncle.  
  
Vernon didn't seem too grateful to hear these words, and shook Draco's hand rather grimly.  
  
"And what is he doing here?", Vernon asked Harry.  
  
"He's staying over the holidays, of course.", Harry told him.  
  
"He will definitely not do that!", Vernon said loudly.  
  
"Should I write a letter to my godfather, is that what you want?", Harry asked.  
  
"No- that's... not necessary. Get in.", uncle Vernon said angrily.  
  
Harry grinned at Draco and they got into the car. At first, Draco was hesitating to get into a Muggle thing, but he did it anyways.  
  
"Dudley, this is Draco.", Harry introduced his boyfriend.  
  
"Great.", Dudley answered unimpressed and vanished into the living room.  
  
" _This_ is your room?", Draco asked as Harry led him upstairs.  
  
"Well, it's an improvement to what I had eleven years of my life.", Harry answered and shrugged.  
  
"What was it? A cupboard or what?", Draco joked and laughed.  
  
Harry looked at the floor and Draco fell quiet.  
  
"Wait, it wasn't, was it?", he asked shocked.  
  
"Under the stairs.", Harry answered quietly.  
  
"What the fuck?", Draco asked loudly.  
  
"QUIET!", Vernon shouted from downstairs.  
  
"YOU BETTER BE QUIET OR I'LL SHUT YOU IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS!", Draco shouted back.  
  
Vernon didn't reply. Harry smiled sadly and let Hedwig out of her cage. Aunt Petunia brought food upstairs into Harry's room for the two of them and Draco shot her some frightening looks. It was not much to eat, but Harry was already used to it.  
  
"What's that?", Draco asked, pointing at Harry's radio, that stood on his bedside table.  
  
"You can listen to music with it.", Harry explained and turned tge radio on.  
  
Draco flinched, but was really impressed by Muggle technology. Harry smiled and are his bread.  
  
They had to squeeze in Harry's bed, because Harry didn't want Draco to sleep on the floor. Harry didn't sleep with shirts on when he was at home for summer, so he put on his pyjama bottoms and lay down shirtless. Draco came inside Harry's room and was shook. Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, come on.", he said and lay his hand beside him on the bed.  
  
Draco grinned and jumped next to Harry, getting rid of his shirt too. Draco put his arms around Harry and Harry smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Potter.", Draco hissed, "Potter, wake up."  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?", he asked annoyed, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Wake up.", said Draco, shaking Harry.  
  
"Merlin, let me sleep!", Harry said and pushed Draco down from him.  
  
But Draco rolled back on top of Harry and kissed him. Harry smiled against Draco's lips and put his arms around Draco's torso, pulling him closer. Draco grinned.  
  
"Happy birthday, idiot.", he whispered.  
  
Now Harry opened his eyes to find grey ones staring back at him.  
  
"Thanks, ferret.", Harry said and pulled Draco down to kiss him a second time.  
  
They lay in Harry's bed the whole day. Owls arrived and brought birthday wishes from Hermione, Ron and the other Weasleys, from Sirius and Remus, from Hagrid, Seamus and Dean, and from Neville.  
  
When it was around five in the evening, Draco stood up and threw a shirt into Harry's face.  
  
"Get dressed. Come on, lazy boy.", Draco said.  
  
"What for?", Harry asked annoyed and sat up, pulling the shirt over his head.  
  
"You don't want to celebrate your birthday _here_ , do you?", asked Draco.  
  
Harry looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?", he asked confused.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"We're going to my parents'.", Draco answered shortly.  
  
Harry watched Draco in disbelief getting dressed.  
  
"Come on now.", Draco laughed and Harry finally got up.  
  
Fully dressed, they walked downstairs, where Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?", Vernon asked sharply and stood up.  
  
"Outside.", Harry answered.  
  
Vernon laughed.  
  
"Do you? And why is that?", he asked.  
  
"Because it's Harry's birthday and he has the right to go out.", Draco answered.  
  
"Shut your mouth, I didn't talk to you.", uncle Vernon said angrily, but he shouldn't have.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and in one smooth movement, it was at Vernon's throat. Dudley and Petunia screeched.  
  
"You're as little allowed to do magic outside your freak school as him.", Vernon said with a slight laugh.  
  
"I wouldn't try him.", Harry said smirking.  
  
Vernon didn't know Draco as good as Harry did. Only one wrong word and his head would be blasted off. Draco didn't care about the rules.  
  
"Why should I, boy?", Harry's uncle asked sneering.  
  
"He's a Slytherin.", Harry answered and shrugged.  
  
"A _what_?", Vernon asked.  
  
He didn't let himself disturbed by Draco's wand poking into his fat neck.  
  
"That's one of the four houses of Hogwarts. In Slytherin are the cunning and ambitious ones.", Harry explained.  
  
"I don't care about this shitty _Slytherin_ or whatever it is called. That's a house for freaks, that is.", uncle Vernon said.  
  
Harry felt Draco trembling with fury. He poked his wand harder into Vernon's neck.  
  
"Careful.", Draco said through gritted teeth.  
  
Now, Harry could see, his uncle was scared himself.  
  
"Alright, go.", he said and rolled his eyes.  
  
Draco put his wand back into his pocket and looked at Vernon.  
  
"Have a nice day.", he said with an evil smile.  
  
Harry grinned, took Draco's hand and they disapparated.  
  
"Isn't that against the rules as well?", Harry asked unsure, when they landed at the gates of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco only shrugged. The gates opened itself, after Draco waved his wand. Harry and Draco entered the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Draco's mother stood on the stairs in front of the big house, that was three times bigger than Number 4 Privet Drive. She cried tears of joy, as Draco stepped on the first step. Harry followed him slowly. Draco hugged his mother, then, she let go of him and looked at Harry.  
  
"Hello, Miss Malfoy.", he said and smiled as good as he could.  
  
"Harry Potter.", she said, "My best wishes to your birthday."  
  
Harry thanked her smiling and shook her hand.  
  
"Where's father?", Draco asked.  
  
"Inside.", his mother answered and led the two boys into her house.  
  
It was absolutely amazing. Draco smiled as Harry gazed around.  
  
"I didn't know people lived in houses that big.", Harry breathed.  
  
Draco laughed and took Harry's hand. They followed Miss Malfoy through the hallway to the dining room.  
  
"Lucius, your son is here.", she announced to her husband.

He stood up, now facing Harry and Draco. Lucius' face was pale, his hair just as silvery as Draco's. Draco seemed quite nervous to stand in front of his father with his boyfriend, who was Harry Potter, next to him.  
  
"Draco.", Lucius said in a whisper.  
  
Draco didn't move. Lucius Malfoy looked at Harry with a look of disgust.  
  
"Father.", Draco said coldly.  
  
"Mr Malfoy.", Harry said, unsure if he should speak or not.  
  
"Potter.", Lucius said derogative.  
  
"Dinner is ready. Sit down.", Miss Malfoy said to break the uncomfortable situation.  
  
They all sat down on the long black wooden table, Lucius on the head of the desk, Harry next to Draco.  
  
"Miss Malfoy, your meat is _delicious_!", Harry said.  
  
Draco's mother smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, Harry.", she said, "And please, call me Narcissa, or I feel so old."  
  
Harry laughed and nodded. Lucius eyed Harry and Draco suspiciously through narrowed eyes. Draco smiled at Harry, but Harry knew he felt very, very uncomfortable.  
  
"So, what have you been doing the other weeks of the holidays?", Narcissa asked.  
  
"Harry took me to the zoo.", Draco told her.  
  
"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!", Mr Malfoy shouted and stabbed his fork into the table.  
  
"Lucius!", Narcissa snapped, but Draco held her back.  
  
"Calm down, father.", he said.  
  
"I won't take any commands from _you_!", Mr Malfoy said loudly.  
  
"What's your problem now?", Draco asked even louder.  
  
"My- What my problem is? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!", Mr Malfoy shouted and stood up, trembling with his whole body.  
  
Draco stood up too, glaring at his father.  
  
"Harry, dear, let's go upstairs.", Narcissa said and held her hand out to Harry.  
  
He followed her outside, but still heard Draco and Lucius shouting at each other.  
  
"HE'S MY _BOYFRIEND_!", Draco shouted.  
  
"DO YOU THINK I CARE?", his father shouted back.  
  
Harry didn't want to see or hear Draco and his father arguing, but if he would go between them, one of the three would get hurt.  
  
"I LOVE HIM!", Harry heard Draco shout, before he and Narcissa rounded a corner and were out of earshot. Harry followed her upstairs. She led him into a neat room.  
  
"This is Draco's room. I think he doesn't mind if you stay in here for tonight.", Narcissa said, smiling.  
  
Harry forced a plastic smile to his face, but Narcissa seemed to see through his mask.  
  
"Do you want to see something?", she asked and smiled.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, follow me then.", Narcissa said smiling.  
  
They left the room again. Narcissa opened the door to another room, in which a warm fire was crackling. On the walls were shelves with books, but these were no regular books. These were photo albums. Narcissa searched for a specific one pulled it out.  
  
"Sit down.", she said and pointed at one of two armchairs in front of the fire.  
  
Harry did as he was told and Narcissa sat down on the other one. She held the album close to them and opened the first page.  
  
"This is Draco.", Narcissa told Harry, pointing at a picture with a small boy, who was laughing happily.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"How old was he?", he asked.  
  
"This was Lucius' 40th birthday, so Draco was two years old.", answered Draco's mother.  
  
She flipped the page. In the next picture was Narcissa herself, Draco in her arm. They both smiled, so did Harry. Draco was so cute when he was a child.  
  
"In this one, he was about three years old.", Narcissa said.  
  
Then, there was a picture, where Draco was with Dobby.  
  
"Lucius still doesn't know this picture exists.", Narcissa told Harry with a sad smile.  
"Draco wasn't allowed to talk to Dobby until he was seven. Even then, Draco was only allowed to insult him or to throw things at him. This one was taken when Draco was five. He and Dobby used to sit in one corner of the room and talk."  
  
"What did they talk about normally?", Harry asked.  
  
Narcissa looked at him.  
  
"You.", she answered shortly.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered Dobby in his room, two years ago.  
" _Dobby has heard about your greatness, sir_.", he had said.  
Harry smiled and had a strange feeling in his stomach. Narcissa turned the page again. In one picture, Draco stood at platform 9 3/4 and looked very proud. Harry smiled again.  
  
"Draco was so happy he could finally go to Hogwarts. And he was even more excited to meet you.", Narcissa said and looked at Harry, smiling.  
  
Harry didn't want to remember the scene where he had rejected Draco's handshake.  
  
"Anyways.", Narciss said, "This is the newest picture in here."  
  
She flipped to the last picture in the whole album and Harry recognised it immediately. It was the picture from the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Harry, I want you to know that you are the first person Draco ever brought here.", Narcissa said and looked at him.  
  
Harry looked back at her.  
  
"The first?", he asked surprised.  
  
"The first.", Narcissa repeated smiling, "Not even his friends were here."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He looked back at the picture and smiled. This picture that caused so many hate. But Narcissa Malfoy managed it to make this picture the most wonderful thing on earth.  
  
"Let's go back to Draco's room and I'll see if they're still arguing.", she said and closed the album.  
  
Harry stood up and walked the way back to the room, while Narcissa went downstairs again. Harry sat down on the soft bed with green silky blankets. On the wall hung a banner of Slytherin. Draco's closet was made of dark wood and looked very nobel. Harry hesitated, then stood up. He opened the doors of the closed and was a bit surprised. There were only black suits, shirts and jeans in there, but one colourful clothing. It was Draco's Quidditch robe. Harry closed the doors again and looked around. Behind the slightly green curtains were two glass doors and Harry opened them. Draco had a _balcony_?! His room was so much better than Harry's was. Harry stepped outside and a warm wind blew through his hair. The grounds of Malfoy Manor looked so beautiful in the summer sun. Harry felt two arms closing around his torso and Draco's chin lay on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you looking at?", Draco asked quietly.  
  
"The sun.", Harry answered.  
  
He felt Draco smile.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday.", Draco said and Harry could hear the regret in his voice.  
  
Harry tuned around, now facing Draco.  
  
"You didn't ruin it! As long as you are here.", Harry said.  
  
Draco smiled. Harry gently lay his lips onto Draco's and smiled. Draco placed his hands on the sides of Harry's face and pulled him closer. Draco forced his tongue inside Harry's mouth and explored every single corner. Harry felt like he was going to cry of joy. But he wouldn't, because he wasn't a loser. Harry let his hands slide down Draco's back and groped his ass, what made Draco moan with pleasure. Harry was quite self satisfied. Draco's trembling hands found the collar of Harry's shirt and he tucked at it, signalling Harry he should get rid of the shirt. Unwanted to let go, Harry partened their lips and pulled his shirt over his head, Draco did the same thing. As soon as they were shirtless, they stuck to each other again, hands everywhere and Harry started sweating.  
  
Draco manoeuvred them to his bed and in one movement, Harry lay on the green blankets, Draco on top of him, still kissing. Harry felt Draco's prick against his and felt his own hardening constantly. Somehow the inappropriate thought, that he was fifteen, came to his mind. And Harry wanted this. _Him_.  
Harry let go of Draco's lips and Draco looked at him surprised and confused. Harry didn't say something, he fumbled with the buttons on his trouser. Draco snickered and helped Harry. It was even more sexy when Draco did this. Draco got rid of his own jeans as well and soon, his lips were attached to Harry's again. Harry seemed to be addicted to the taste and feel of Draco's lips. His prick was hardening against the rough material of his underwear. Draco gently pulled away.  
  
"Are you sure?", Draco asked, he himself sounded unsure.  
  
Harry couldn't speak. His throat and mouth were dry. He nodded and cleared his throat.  
  
"I am.", Harry croaked.

Draco smiled nervously and pulled down his boxer shorts. Harry couldn't move. This was Draco Malfoy like God made him. Fully undressed in front of Harry. And he was fucking beautiful! _Everywhere_! Draco laughed as Harry looked down at Draco's cock.  
  
"Come on, Potter. Never seen one before?", Draco asked jokingly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and pulled down his own boxers. Now Draco seemed speechless.  
  
"W- well equipped, Potter.", he stammered, not looking away from Harry's own prick.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"What?", he asked, even though he had clearly understood what Draco had said.  
  
Draco only shook his head. He raised his hand and Harry saw that his fingers were trembling more than ever before. Harry raised his own hand too and his fingers shook at least as much as Draco's did. Draco slowly moved his trembling hand towards Harry's prick, that jerked with interest at the touch. Harry took a deep, long breath. Draco conjured some lube over his hands and slowly bent over Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Draco fell down next to Harry. They both were breathless. Harry's heart was pounding so fast, as though it wanted to escape his chest.  
  
"That was-", Draco didn't come any further, because he was taking a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I know.", he said.  
  
Draco laughed and Harry closed his eyes. He felt his heart beating slower and slower. Draco rolled to his side and kissed Harry on his cheek.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter.", Draco whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"I love you more, Draco Malfoy.", Harry whispered and rolled to his side as well and looked Draco in the eyes.  
  
Draco smiled. He rolled to his back again and closed his eyes. Harry watched Draco with a smile on his face. Draco was the most beautiful person on this earth. In the dim green light, that came from outside through the curtains, Draco looked like a prince. A strand of his silvery hair fell over his cheek, his pale skin was clean and so soft.  
  
"You're staring.", Draco said.  
  
Harry laughed quietly.  
  
"I'm gazing.", Harry corrected him.  
  
"It's creepy.", said Draco.  
  
"Shut up, it's romantic.", Harry replied.  
  
Draco laughed and pushed a pillow in Harry's face. Harry laughed.  
  
"Why aren't you exhausted?", Harry asked, thrusting the pillow back at Draco.  
  
"I'm never too exhausted to annoy you.", Draco answered and laughed.  
  
Harry bent over him and kissed him.  
  
"Idiot.", Harry said laughing.  
  
Draco pulled him back down into another kiss. Harry laughed.  
  
"Let's sleep, Potty.", Draco said, snuggling against Harry.  
  
Harry smiled and patted Draco's hair. Draco lay his head on Harry's chest.  
  
"Goodnight, Malfoy.", Harry said quietly.  
  
"Goodnight, Potter.", Draco whispered back.  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes and breathed heavily. His heart was hammering against his ribs. Draco lay next to Harry, their fingers entwined. Draco moaned silently and looked at Harry, sleepy.  
  
"Are you okay?", he asked whispering.  
  
Harry nodded slowly, even though it wasn't true, but Draco knew him better.  
  
"Don't lie.", he said.  
  
Harry closed his eyes for a second again, then looked back into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Just a bad dream.", Harry told him quietly.  
  
"About?", Draco asked.  
  
"A corridor.", Harry answered shortly.  
  
Harry watched Draco sit up.  
  
"Do you know any more songs from this Elvis?", Draco asked.  
  
Harry smiled and stood up. He pulled an MP3 player from the pocket of his jeans and searched a good song from Elvis Presley. "Jailhouse Rock" started playing.  
  
"Come on.", Draco said and held his hand towards Harry.  
  
Harry took it and Draco pulled him to his feet. They stood on Draco's bed and Draco started dancing. Harry laughed. They danced and danced. Ten songs and then, Harry's Elvis Presley playlist ended.  
  
"Could you sing the other song?", Draco asked.  
  
Harry smiled. He started singing amd Draco held his arm towards Harry. He had goosebumps. Harry laughed. They went into dancing position and started dancing slowly while Harry was singing "Love me tender".  
  
And the story began with this song, and the story ended with this song. Harry never felt more comfortable than in Draco's arms while they were dancing. And so, Harry had the happiest birthday ever.


End file.
